Una gran Familia
by BrokeNiCeHEaRt
Summary: Santos de oro, Santos de Bronce y Santos de Plata se ven en la ifícil situación de...convivir . . Ni idea de que estoy haciendo en el fic xD je contiene Oc y personajes creo que OoC UwU
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Saint Seiya **no** me pertenecen.

Bueno pues...mi primer fic de Saint Seiya ^^ incluye Oc's :/ a ver que tal me va xP

**"Un pequeño problema"**

Una mañana tranquila en el Santuario, los caballeros dorados se encuentran dormidos tranquilamente...bueno no todos, uno de los guardianes de géminis llevaba despierto mucho rato y se encontraba dando vueltas por el templo, nervioso...

-Maldición, maldición que hago T.T...mmm ire a ver que dice Saga

Kanon va a la habitación que comparte con su "querido" hermano y lo encuentra profundamente dormido.

-Saga...Sagaaa- empieza a picotearlo- Sagaaa despierta...

-hmmm ¿que quieres Kanon?

-ehmmm he roto algo que...creo que era mmm importante

-¿que rompiste?- le contesta Saga aun dormido

- esteee...la...la...la...

-la...¿que?

-la flor de jade que estaba en el librero o.o

-¿¡QUEEEE!?-da un brinco en su cama-¿cómo puedes ser tan tonto?

- pues yo...iba por un vaso de agua, pase caminando por la sala, me tropecé con tus zapatos y fui a dar contra el librero oó

-no puede ser- Saga se lleva la mano al rostro- estas muerto Kanon

-No Saga, no me digas eso...¿que puedo hacer?

-hmmm...podrías preguntarle a Aioros en donde compró esa cosa y pues...ver si puedes reponerla u.ú

-...¿Aioros la compró...para ella?...en fin...iré a visitarlo mas tarde...puede que aún este dormido -.-... ehemmm ¿me acompañarías?- Kanon hizo un gesto digno del Gato con botas (xD)

- como... sea- contesto Saga que ya se había vuelto a dormir

**7:30 am en Sagitario**

-Buenos días Saga, buenos días Kanon- dijo Aioros con una gran sonrisa- ¿que los trae por mi templo?

- mmm bueno...que te lo diga mi copia- Saga se cruzo de brazos y Aioros voltea a ver a Kanon

-ehmmm bueno ¿hablamos adentro? Shura esta aquí también y pues...no me gustaría dejarlo esperando mucho rato

Aioros, Saga y Kanon entran a Sagitario y se dirigen a la cocina, donde se encontraba Shura poniendo la mesa para el desayuno.

-Buen día caballeros- saluda Shura cortésmente

-Buenos días/Hola Shura- respondieron los gemelos al unísono

-._.U bueno...tomen asiento ^^ y pueden tomar lo que quieran si tienen hambre-les dijo Aioros

-ahh si, claro

-Y bueno...¿que es lo que tenias que decirme Kanon?

-ahmmm-Kanon se rasca la cabeza- quería preguntarte...¿donde...compraste la flor esa de jade? o.o

-O.o la rompiste ¿no es asi?-pregunta Shura- jajaja xD...te van a matar ._.

- ehemm la compre en Rodorio-le respondió Aioros- ¿Shura esta en lo correcto?¿la rompiste? -.-'

-estee pues...si ^^U- responde Kanon nervioso- entiendes porque tengo que reponerla ¿no?

- si, si entiendo- Aioros se cruza de brazos- mmm ¿te parece que vallamos a buscar otra después de la reunión?

- ¿cual reunión?- pregunta Kanon confuso

- Shion nos cito a todos...dijo que Atena tenia algo importante que decirnos- le responde Saga molesto-¿acaso no prestas atención?

-maldición -.- , bueno espero que sea rápido

-no creo- intervino Shura- pero...deberías rezar para que no pase por géminis hasta después del mediodía

- ._.U

**8:30 Sala del patriarca**

- oye Dohko ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que podría decirnos Atena?

-¿que? ahmmm no no tengo idea

- pero ¿que no se supone que eres el "mejor amigo" del patriarca?

- jejeje si Aioria, si soy su mejor amigo...pero a veces no le puedo sacar la información ^^

Aioros, Shura, Saga y Kanon entran a la sala

-Buen día a todos

-Hola hermano!... ahmmm que ocurre con Kanon

-Se puede decir que...su día no empezó muy bien ^^

- e.e puedo morir Aioros, no es tiempo de bromas

- ¿Por qué morirías?

-Esteee...por culpa del temperamento de cierta chiquilla Milo .-.

- ahhhhh Dx- dicen los dorados al unísono

- El temperamento de quien...

Los caballeros dorados voltean y se topan con los caballeros de bronce, Seiya,Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki

- Hola Seiya ¿que hacen aqui?

-Ah pues...Saori nos mando a llamar ^^

- ._. este bien- le responde Aioria- hmmm ¿alguien ha visto a Shaka?

-Ahora que lo mencionas...es raro que no este aquí, siempre es de los primeros en llegar- menciona Camus

- Cuando pasamos por virgo...escuchamos golpes y objetos cayéndose o rompiéndose- intervino Shun- sin embargo...Shaka dijo que no pasaba nada malo que no nos preocuparamos o.o, también...

-Buenos días caballeros!

Todos los caballeros se inclinaron ante la llegada de su Diosa

- Bien, la razón por la que los llame es...un momento ¿donde esta Shaka?

- ehmmm- los caballeros dorados se miraron entre si- en virgo...o quizás...

-Lamento mucho mi tardanza señorita- Shaka entraba en ese momento- me surgió un pequeño contratiempo, le pido me disculpe

-Claro Shaka- respondió Saori amablemente

-Wow Shaka te ves mal- dijo burlonamente Death Mask- pareciera que te ha atacado un animal salvaje...

-O bien...que intentaron comerte a...besos- continuó Afrodita

- mmmm un poco de ambas- contesto Shaka

-¿Un...animal salvaje te ataco e intento comerte a besos?

-Pues...fue una chica...que esta muy, pero muy molesta- mira de reojo a los gemelos- y...eso es todo u.ú

-Si estas aquí...lo mas probable es que ella vaya a...

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron de golpe, Caballeros, Atena y Patriarca voltean a ver al intruso, o mejor dicho, intrusa

-KANOOOOON!

jeje y pues...aquí acaba este capitulo xDD...u.ú mi creatividad es...ehmmm pésima creo yo xD pero bueno, acepto jitomatazos, sugerencias...lo que sea xD


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno pues los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen :D

**"Ella es..."**

-KANOOOOON!

Tras ese grito los caballeros dorados, bueno, mejor dicho todos los presentes quedaron paralizados

- ay no, ay no, ay no- Kanon estaba asustado

-Evita contacto visual, evita contacto visual- pensaban Death Mask y Afrodita

-Corre, corre, corre, corre-pensaba Milo

- ._.U - los caballeros de bronce

En la entrada de la sala estaba una joven, con cabello negro, ojos azules y vestida con sus ropas de entrenamiento.

-Kanon...- logro soltar con un gruñido

-A-a-a...Ariana, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó Kanon nervioso

Ariana empezó a caminar en dirección a Kanon lentamente, su cosmos aumentaba con cada paso que daba y los caballeros empezaron a estremecerse. Al llegar frente al ex dragón marino se podia ver perfectamente que Kanon era, por bastante, mas alto que ella, increible que le asustara tanto.

-ehemmm entonces ¿que sucede Ariana?

- ¿qué sucede? sucede que...¡rompiste la flor de jade que me regaló Aioros!, ¿cómo puedes ser tan torpe ehh? -grito Ariana practicamente ahorcando a Kanon

Al ver que casi matan a su hermanito Saga no tuvo otra opcion mas que...pedirle a Shaka que la calmara

- psst Shaka

-¿que ocurre?- le susurra

-Ve a calmarla

- ¿qué? ¿y por qué yo?

-ehmmm porque...soy mayor que tu y te lo estoy ordenando

-Pero...-antes de que pudiera decir más fue empujado "gentilmente" por Aioria hacia donde estaba la joven, rozandola levemente

-¿qué quieres Shaka?- pregunta Ariana friamente mientras lo mira de reojo

-mmm Ari ^^- empezo a decir con una gran sonrisa-¿podrias soltar a Kanon? no querras quedarte sin un hermano ¿o si?

- ¿HERMANO?- gritaron los caballeros de bronce

-Si hermano- les contesto Ariana como si fuera lo más obvio- ...momento...¿ustedes quienes son?

- estee Ari ignoralos- empieza a jalar del brazo que tenia en Kanon- ahora...suelta a Kanon ¿si?...sueltalo, sueltalo...Ari T.T por favor

- No lo hare- voltea a verlo molesta

-Sueltalo ya- jala de su brazo con mas fuerza- o por lo menos disminuye tu cosmos, te siento como una llama viva

-Entonces sueltame, o te obligare a hacerlo

- Te...¿prenderas en llamas? porque...¿qué te pasa?¿por qué me muerdes?

-¿En serio? ¿lo está mordiendo?- pregunta Ikki

-¿Has sentido sus mordidas? ...no ¿verdad?...no hables- le dicen Death Mask y Camus

- ._.U alguien haga algo

- mmmm ya se!- Milo le lanza 3 agujas- ahora el que va a morir seré yo T.T

Ariana recibe las agujas y suelta tanto a Shaka como a Kanon

-¡! Milo

- Ya...calmada- Shaka la sujeta por los brazos

- Ari...perdón T-T te comprare otra flor o lo que quieras pero por favor perdoname

-mmmm ok ^^- le sonrie

- ._.U esos cambios de humor tuyos me aterran Ari- le dice Mu

- ^^ ...Shaka...no te lastime ¿o si?

-¿qué? mmm no...esta vez no ._.

- Bueno, ya que la situación se calmó, la señorita Atena les dira el motivo de esta reunión- les dijo Shion- señorita...

- ¿mmm? ah si...pues...los reuní porque, a partir del dia de hoy Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki vivirán aqui en el santuario, en la casa correspondiente a su signo para llevar a acabo su entrenamiento para convertirse en los proximos caballeros de oro

-...- silencio de parte de los caballeros

-jajajajaja ay pobrecitos- Ariana estalló en risas

-No te burles- le susurran Aldebaran y Mu

-jeje por sus expresiones...ya sé quienes son lo maestros- mira a Camus, Dohko, Aioros y Aioria- me falta uno y supongo que es al que no puedo ver...¿no es así ...Shaka?

- Como te causa tanta gracia Ariana, tú los ayudaras en los entrenamientos- le dijo Shion molesto

-Hey!eso ya no me gustó

- La decisión fue tomada- intervino Saori- pueden retirarse

- Si señorita

**Templo de Piscis**

- No puedo creerlo

- Yo...quiero saber como es que ella podria ayudarnos a entrenar- dice Seiya señalando a Ariana- es una aprendiz ¿no?

- Aprendiz? escuchame niño, soy santo femenino de géminis...

-Ay claro que no- intervino Milo

-Si y no...bueno ha utilizado la armadura de géminis y cuidó la casa durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo- responde Saga- pero no es oficial

-Me bajas el ánimo hermano T-T...en fin soy santo femenino de plata...¿felices? y bueno...ya vieron mi temperamento asi que...no me hagan enojar

-Tomo nota- responde Shiryu

-No te tengo miedo- dice Seiya

-...lo tendras- Ariana enciende levemente su cosmos y provoca un pequeña flama en...el cabello de Seiya

-whoaa...¿que rayos?...momento...no usas máscara

-...ahora que lo dices Seiya...¿no se supone que los caballeros femeninos deben ocultar su rostro?- interviene Hyoga

-No usa máscara cuando esta con nosotros- dijo Milo

-...me quite la mascara en virgo...ha de estar por ahi...bueno...me largo- se levanta decidida a salir de Piscis- Kanon, Saga vengan

-mmm si claro...ahmm Aioros entonces...

- QUE VENGAN!

- ok ok...hablamos luego

- Hasta luego

-Ariana me da un poco de miedo- dice Shun

-Da miedo al principio...pero...es buena persona ^^, lo que pasa es que no la conocen

- Ustedes estaban...aterrados en cuanto entró a la sala- dice Ikki

-Bueno si pero...ya conocemos su temperamento- responde Aldebarán

- Dijo que dejo su máscara en virgo...O.O entonces..¿era ella la que estaba haciendo tanto escandalo en tu casa Shaka?

-Si pero no es la primera vez...siempre que está molesta va a desquitarse conmigo u.ú

- Milo...dijiste que nunca usa su máscara al estar con ustedes- intervino Shiryu- ¿que pasa con eso de "matar o amar al que las vea sin su máscara"?

-Bueno pues es que...una vez ya vieron su rostro...

-Y ¿saben quién...

- Shun- intervino Shaka- ven conmigo, empezarás tu entrenamiento

-mmm sí, nos vemos después chicos

- bueno...¿quién...

- Shaka tiene razón, debemos empezar con el entrenamiento- dijo Camus

-si pero ¿quién vió...

- Vámonos Shiryu, hay que hacerte algo de espacio en libra

- No nos dirán quien vio a Ariana ¿verdad Aioria?- pregunta Seiya

- Ohhh que listo eres-responde Aioria

- ._.U

**Entrando a Virgo**

- Shaka...

-Si dime...

-¿Quién vio a Ariana?¿Fue alguno de ustedes?- pregunto Shun

-Que curioso eres- rió levemente Shaka- mmm te diré...pero si tú no le dices a nadie más

-ahhh de acuerdo, confia en mi Shaka ^^

- Pues...ehemmm yo la vi-dijo Shaka sonrojado

- O.O y ¿por qué la viste?

- Yo...estaba entrenando un poco con ella y accidentalmente le quite la máscara u.ú

-ohhh ahora entiendo...y supongo que eligió...amarte ¿no?

-No, eligió matarme-Shaka suspiró- pero con el paso del tiempo, dejo de intentarlo, ahora solo me usa para descargar su ira u.u

-ahhh ¿hace cuánto pasó eso?

-mmm creo que...hace 10 años

- ¿Tanto? O_O y...

- Oye Shaka...

-...Ariana ¿qué haces aqui?

- Vine a acomodar el desastre que hice hace rato...también vine a buscar mi máscara ^^

-A-Ariana...

-¿Si?

- No me gustaría molestarte pero...¿de verdad eres hermana de Saga y Kanon?- preguntó Shun al mismo tiempo que se escondía detras de Shaka

-ehemmm si ¿por qué?

- Es que...no se parecen mucho

-Ahh ya veo-se cruzó de brazos- bueno bajo mi punto de vista tu tampoco te pareces a tu hermano

- ¿Como sabes que tiene un hermano Ariana?, apenas y los conoces

-Se que él es el caballero de Andrómeda, y que su hermano es el que dice "Soy Ikki el ave fenix" lalala .-.

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Pues...se podría decir que los espiaba- Ariana sacude su cabeza- pero eso no importa ^^

-._.U

- Me voy, ehemmm limpie la mayor parte del desastre, si encuentras mi máscara ¿me la llevarías a gémimis?

-mmm si

-Bueno...hasta luego y...suerte con tu entrenamiento niño

-Vaya...ya no esta molesta ¿o si?

- Lo más probable es que ya se halla desquitado con Kanon u.ú

**Casa de Géminis**

-ehemmm Saga

- ¿Qué?

-¿Cuánto tiempo dijo que debo estar asi?

- Unas...6 horas, solo eso ^^

-T.T 6 horas

-Agradece que te perdonó...a medias pero te perdonó

-Supongo T-T...pero ya me cansé

-Llevas 10 min. así...

El pequeño castigo que le puso Ariana fue...que se quedara parado en un pie, con libros en los brazos y cabeza durante 6 horas, si tira algún libro...debe volver a empezar...además de que tendrá que ser su "sirviente" durante una semana ^^

- Que injusto T.T- dice Kanon

- Será injusta pero debes admitir que aún así la adoras ^^

- Si...-Kanon sonríe levemente

wiii el segundo capítulo jojojo agradezco mucho los reviews ^^ u.u lo lamento no salió Tethis ;_; y lamento hacer los capitulos tan cortos pero no agarro inspiración u.ú

jujuju Kanon manipuló un dios, peleo en contra de los espectros, asesino a uno de los jueces del infierno...y no puede contra la furia de su hermanita xD

mmm veamos... de que es la armadura de Ariana? ni yo tengo idea Dx, pero mi hermano esta buscando en nuestros libros de mitologia griega algo que le guste x.X así que...a esperar T-T.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno pues...ya saben, los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, solamente me pertenece mi Oc... e_e

**"¿Entrenamos o jugamos?"**

**Casa de Acuario 5:30 am**

Hyoga se encontraba dormido plácidamente, aun no quería levantarse, buscó acomodarse de manera diferente, pero fue jalado bruscamente por los pies, dando contra el piso.

-waaa que rayos- dijo Hyoga sobándose el rostro

-Ya despierta, no seas flojo

-hmp ¿Que maneras de levantar a la gente son esas? ehemmm...Ariana

-Pues la que me convino u.u

-Tuviste suerte Hyoga...a mi me quemó las cobijas-dijo Seiya molesto.

-O_O ¿en...serio?- mira de reojo a Ari- y ¿como los despertó a ustedes?

-A mi me arrojo una cubeta- dijo Ikki

-Y a mi...me brinco encima e_e- dijo Shiryu

-Llegó y me susurro "ya levántate" ^^- les dijo Shun

-¿Y por qué tan amable con Shun?- preguntaron Hyoga y Seiya molestos

-Le debo unas cobijas a Aioros...ehhh ¿qué?- pregunto distraídamente Ariana- soy amable con él por...por...porque se me da la gana -.-'

- mmm como sea-dice Hyoga bostezando- ¿para que nos despertaste?

-Porque...empezarán a entrenar ^^

- Pero...

-Nada de peros...muévete -.-'

-Ok, Ok ya voy

(como mi imaginación no da para hacer el entrenamiento...iré a la siguiente parte)

**11:00 am**

-waaa voy a morir- dijo Seiya recostado en el suelo

-pff no creo que pueda pelear una segunda ronda contra ella-Hyoga se encontraba boca abajo- es medio salvajona ¿no?

-Pues...a Ikki le va bien- dice Shiryu-aun sigue en...

En ese momento Ariana golpea a Ikki en el estómago y lo lanza contra el suelo (se podría decir que quedo "clavado" en donde cayó xD)

-En...¿pie?...nee ya no aguantó

-pfff . - Ikki se levanta lentamente- ¡oye tú!

-Si dime

-Tramposa 7.7

-Jeje no me culpes de tu falta de atención-le dice Ariana burlonamente

- ¡Hagámoslo de nuevo!

-Como quieras pero...

-Ariiiiii!-Milo llega con Aioria y Camus

- ehemm Milongas

-¿Qué haces?

-Ayudo a los bronceados con su entrenamiento ._.

- Buuu nunca te dignaste a ayudarme...o mínimo a hacerme compañía 7_7

-jeje lo siento

-No no es suficiente-Milo agarra una rama(de esas ramas grandototas xD) y le pega a Ariana-jaja

- owww eso no se vale .

-jejeje pero es divertido- empieza a picarla

-Milo...ya déjala- dice Camus- Hyoga...¿estas bien?

-esteee...si un poco golpeado pero estoy bien

-¿Qué te hizo esa loquita?- le pregunta Aioria

-hmp- Ariana le da un zape- imbécil!

-Imbecila tu! 7.7-empiezan a discutir

-Pues...nos hizo correr...y correr...y correr e_e...también hicimos lagartijas, sentadillas, abdominales...

-¡Ya Milo! ¡deja de picarme!-grita molesta

-No xD

-¿A si?- también toma una rama- entonces esto será parejo

Ariana y Milo empiezan a jugar a darse "espadazos"

-Ahh no- Aioria esquiva la rama- cuidado 7.7

-Uy

-jajaja oh si

-¿qué paso con la madurez?- dice Camus aguantando la risa

-Aburre-dice Milo mientras picaba a Ariana

-juummm ya verás-empieza a perseguirlo

- Oye Milo...- dice Aioria

-Mande

-Agarra ese árbol de ahí y ya le ganas- continuó Camus

-¿Cuál?-voltea a ver el árbol que señala Camus- jajaja no ma...tampoco me voy a aprovechar

Ariana le avienta la rama y corre hacia Shun

-O_O...cuidado con Milo

-ehhh?-Milo le pica la espalda-ay que...torpe eres bichejo

-jajaja eres de reacción lenta-arroja lejos su rama

-¿Fuiste cruel en el entrenamiento?- pregunta Camus

-No/Si- dijeron Ariana, Hyoga y Seiya al unísono

-pfff mentirosos-susurra

-Es que...a veces eres muy salvaje-le dice Aioria

-¿Salvaje? mmm- mira a los bronceados- vengan acá bola de bastardos!

- O_O

-Bueno...bastardos y Shun

-¿Lo ves? eres cruel...

-Si ^^

- Y a parte cínica

-jeje así soy ^^

- ._.U

- pfff se los regalo, ya me canse de ellos- dice Ariana- ahora entrénenlos ustedes

-pues...¿tenemos de otra?

- Yo si- dice Milo- yo no tengo alumnos ^_^

-Desgraciado-susurra Aioria

-Así es- Ariana abraza a Milo- por esa razón Milongas y yo nos iremos a perder el tiempo por allá

-No es justo, Shion te dijo que también debías ayudar

-Y ya lo hice, estuve entrenando con ellos por 5 horas y media

-Aun así no se vale, te tienes que quedar...

-No voy a...

-¡Hey!¡CORAZÓN!...

muy corto lo sé TwT jeje pero es que acabo de entrar a clases y ya estoy ocupada e_e...pero administrare mi tiempo, además el estar en la escuela me inspira un poco (ej. el juego con las ramitas xD) estee...la armadura de Ari u.ú mi hermano me dio una idea *￦* solo que aún no se si aplicarla o no xp jejeje bueno, agradezco a quienes siguen este fic ^^ ahemmm hice un dibujillo de Ariana xD icycrystalheart. deviantart /# / d5blfer quitan los espacios xD jojojo


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece u_u solo mis Oc's

* * *

**Y ahora…¿Quiénes son ellas?**

-¡Hey!¡CORAZÓN!...¡Ariana!

-qué?-todos los presentes voltean extrañados

-mmm ¿Quién es él y por qué te dijo corazón?-dice Milo mirando a Ariana

-Pues...ya lo conoces, es Death Mask...aunque...no se porque me dice así

-Ah qué bien

-¿Qué tal? que hacen?-pregunta Afrodita mientras se acerca junto con Death Mask

-Se supone que...entrenamos-le responde Hyoga

-mmm Death Mask...te quiero preguntar algo-la joven hace una pausa-¿por qué me gritaste "corazón"?

-mmm pues...perdi una apuesta y ahora tengo que "hablarle bonito" a un Santo femenino

-¿qué clase de apuesta?-pregunta Aioria

-Eso...ya no les importa

-Entiendo-Ariana se cruza de brazos-pero...hay más santos femeninos en el Santuario...¿por qué me elegiste a mi?

-mmm porque a ti si te conozco...aunque la verdad pensé que en cuanto me escucharas me matarías y luego esperarías a que reencarnara para volver a matarme

-ahh no- suspira- no tengo muchas ganas de andar "matando" gente

-Ahh...entonces ¿no te importa?

-No no importa-responde con un tono triste

-Vaya Ari-Aioria la toma por los hombros- hace un momento estabas muy alegre y ahora...te ves mal

-Soy cambiante ya lo sabes, no veo porque te extrañas

-Demasiado cambiante-menciona Afrodita

-Si te molesta...enserio no te hablo así- dice Death Mask

-No, ya te dije que no te preocupes, chance y ahorita me pongo alegre de nuevo

-Bueno, nosotros íbamos al coliseo, nos vemos-Afrodita y Death Mask se retiran y todos quedan en silencio

-bueno mmm-Milo se rasca la cabeza y desvia un poco la vista-...Camus..

-Mande

-Sigue ahí- empieza a agitar a Camus

-¿Quién está ahí?-pregunta Hyoga

-ahhh...nadie-responde Camus

-jajaja ya sé- dice Ariana ya más alegre- si, lleva un buen rato ahí

-Milo, pero no se ve que haga nada, no se ha movido

-¿quién?- pregunta Seiya

-Nadie- responde Milo

-¿le digo que venga?-pregunta Aioria con una gran sonrisa

-No!, yo creo que...

-Re...be...cca! ven tantito!-grita Ariana

- ahhh...infeliz- dice Milo mientras Ariana y Aioria ríen

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta una chica pelirosa mientras se acerca al pequeño grupo

-Nada jejeje

-Y para eso diste semejante grito?-pregunta una tercer chica

-¿Tu que? a ti no te hablé

- hmp-le tira un puñetazo a Ariana que logra frenarlo

-jajaja te falta velocidad...y mas fuerza

-Li...Lillianne...por favor no golpees a Ariana

-grrr...de acuerdo-Lillianne sonríe y empieza a concentrar su cosmos en su mano

-urgh!-Ariana suelta a Lillianne

-Lillianne por qué?

-jajajaja Rebecca...tu me dijiste que no la golpeara, más no me dijiste que no le diera una descarga

-en fin...-Rebecca pasea la vista por los presentes- Hola!¿Quienes son ustedes?

-ahhh nosotros?- Seiya mueve la cabeza confundido

-Si ustedes-responde la chica riendo

-Pues yo me llamo Seiya y ellos son Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki y Shun

-Mucho gusto...mmm son aprendices?

-No, de hecho ya son caballeros...de bronce...pero ya son caballeros-explica Ariana

-Ahh ya veo jeje lo lamento

-No te preocupes-responde Shun amablemente

-Y bueno...-Lillianne empieza a caminar alrededor de ellos-¿cuáles son sus armaduras?

-Pegaso-responde Seiya con un aire de superioridad

-Cisne-dice Hyoga suspirando

-Dragon- Shiryu mira a Seiya con reproche

-Fenix- menciona con un poco de fastidio

-Andrómeda- agrega Shun

-Cisne ehh?-Lillianne se para frente Hyoga y lo ve de pies a cabeza- eres...alumno de Camus ¿no es así?

-ehemmm si asi es

-Es mal maestro

-ahhh gracias-interviene Camus ofendido

-jajajaja sabes que no es cierto

- Aun así me siento ofendido

-buuu sabes que estoy mintiendo-se acerca a Camus y le jala las mejillas-anda sonrie

-Si Camus...sonríe-agrega Milo riendose

-Milo…cállate-Camus mira fríamente a Milo

-mmmm tratare de hacerte sonreír-Lillianne empieza a apretarle las mejillas a Camus-oww boquita de pez ^3^ jajaja

-Suedtame-Camus se empieza a mover

-En un momento-se acerca a Camus y le roba un beso antes de soltarlo- ya…..¿estas feliz?

-Solo un poco-Camus sonríe levemente

-Ma….maestro-dice Hyoga sorprendido

-Dime

-ahh es que e…e…ella lo beso y sfdserhetf

-¿Qué?...Hyoga no estás diciendo nada coherente

-ahh Camus…no sabía que….ehemm andabas con Lillianne-Aioria se rasca la cabeza

-¿No? -interviene Ariana-fue noticia hace un mes gato… ¿qué no prestas atención?

-Ahhh vaya

-Gato tooorpeee-Lillianne empieza a negar con la cabeza

-u…u..un mes- Hyoga sigue sorprendido- maestro…¿por qué no lo mencionó?

-mmm es que…quería que la conocieras primero

-Sigo pensando que debió mencionarlo

-Bueno… ya que es muy probable que vayamos a pasar bastante tiempo juntos…me presentare- se acerca a Hyoga y le ofrece su mano a modo de saludo- soy Lillianne, santo femenino de Psyche…mmm mi rango es…santo de plata

-Gusto en…..conocerte-Hyoga le iba a corresponder el saludo

-Espera Hyoga-Camus lo detiene

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ella tiene el poder para causar una descarga eléctrica muy dolorosa….. como sacudida, en cualquiera que la toque*….siempre y cuando ella lo quiera….

-grrr creí que no te darías cuenta de mis intenciones

-¿Planeabas electrocutar a Hyoga?-le pregunta Shiryu

-Le iba a dar una pequeñísima descarga…algo así como la que le di a Ariana

-jajaja pequeña o grande duele demasiado-Ariana se cruza de brazos molesta

-Concuerdo con Ari-Rebecca mira con reproche a Lillianne

-No quieras regañarme

-ehemmm…disculpen la intervención pero..ya me dio curiosidad-Shun mira a Rebecca- eres santo femenino no es así

-Si….por..qué la pregunta

-mmm y ¿cuál es tu armadura? ^_^

- ._.U jeje pues mi armadura es…Leto….las armaduras de nosotras tres no representa ninguna constelación jeje permíteme aclarar eso

-Ahh ya veo…y ¿que representa Ariana?-le susurra

-Ariana….Ariana es Asteria….¿acaso la muy infeliz no se los había dicho?

-¿Infeliz?

-Solo un poco jeje

-mmm bueno..gracias Rebecca-le dice Shun sonriente

-De nada ^^

-Rebecca- Milo se acerca mientras sonríe- entrenemos juntos de nuevo

-mmm la última vez que entrené contigo…tuve que llamar a Ariana para que te calentara

-¿Cómo estuvo eso?-pregunta Camus

-ahh es que…. congeló "por accidente" el sistema nervioso de Milo y "por accidente" lo golpeo hasta que lo dejo inconsciente….o sea casi lo mata "por accidente"-explica Ariana

-y..¿por qué las comillas en el "por accidente"?-pregunta Camus

-No creo que fuera un accidente-le responde Lillianne

-ush…fue un accidente… entiéndanlo

-Yo no creo que fuera así…cuando pasó eso Milo no te caía muy bien

-Fue un accidente- Rebecca se sonroja- y…no me caia muy bien por que...no…no lo conocía bien entiende por favor

-No te agradaba-Milo la mira curioso….si lo sabía u_u jeje pero ahora ya te agrado ¿no?

-Si, porque ya te conozco mejor y me di cuenta de que te estaba juzgando demasiado pronto

-jeje muy bien- Milo la abraza- entonces ¿que dices?

-ush…después ¿vale?

-mmm de acuerdo

-ahora…tengo algunas preguntas-dice Hyoga

-Yo igual- interviene Seiya

-Y yo- dice Shun

-Bueno veremos si podemosresponder….¿cuáles son sus preguntas?-dice Rebecca amablemente

-¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes tres? OwO-dice Seiya señalando al trío de "amazonas"

-¿Por qué mi maestro anda contigo? ;_; -menciona Hyoga[n/a: ya se traumo UwU]

-¿Por qué juzgabas a Milo Rebecca? O.O-pregunta Shun

-ahmmmm pues…etto-Rebecca empieza a balbucear

- ._.U –Lillianne y Ariana se quedan sorprendidas

-pues…mmm por donde empezar?...

* * *

Regrese de la muerte OwO jaja ok eso no xDD pero por fin pude escribir otro cap….muy corto si…pero es lo único para lo que me alcanza el tiempo UwU jeje

*Es una referencia a los poderes de Kate en Amanecer….es una vamp. que puede crear la ILUSION de una descarga eléctrica….a diferencia de Kate….Lillianne no crea ilusiones….las descargas que ella provoca son 100% reales xP


	5. Chapter 5

Rayos borré este capítulo X_X well aqui esta de nuevo UwU disculpen

Holis)?... No no ¡HOLA!:) jeje bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo de este loco fic :P y quiero decir que lamento el OoC UwU pero agradezco los reviews jeje es todo

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen**

—Bueno pues, son preguntas muy...ehemm interesantes—dice Rebecca confundida

—No necesitan saber nada—Lillianne se cruza de brazos molesta

—Vamos Lillianne, si tienen curiosidad...ahmmn no podemos dejarlos con la duda

—hmm esta bien...supongo

—Ah no, si les incomoda...no es necesario que nos digan—dice Shun nervioso

—A la única a la que le incomoda es a Lillianne, pero...ella no tiene voz aquí—dice Ariana antes de caer bruscamente al suelo por culpa de Lillianne— ¿qué rayos pasa contigo?

—Solo quiero que cierres esa boquita

—No necesitabas electrocutarla...de nuevo— Camus suspira

—mmm yo, yo sé un poco de cómo se conocieron— dice Milo

—¿A sí?, pues habla— dice Ariana aún en el suelo

—Pues, yo sé que Rebecca llegó al Santuario porque...bueno, escuché que el "Patriarca" mandó a buscar al Santo de Leto para...para...mmm bueno no recuerdo para qué jeje pero en fin...Shaina y Ariana fueron a la isla Delos, donde estaba Rebe y pues...la trajeron y así—Milo termina de contar la "historia" con una gran sonrisa

—No bueno, me quedo clarísimo— dice Aioria

—A mi si me quedó claro— dice Shiryu

—No me quedó muy claro pero, por lo menos le entendí un poco...muy poco— añade Ikki

—Bueno, Milo dijo que sabía "un poco" así que...su historia es factible

—Bueno y ¿qué hay de Lillianne?—pregunta Hyoga

—Con ella si fue un lío más grande

—Ah ¿por?— Seiya las mira curioso

—Verás, hace mmm 8 años creo, Saga...bueno "el Patriara" nos mandó a Rebecca y a mí al Amazonas porque había corrido la noticia de que había un Santo de Atena causando desastre por ahí y...

_*Flashback*_

—_agh no entiendo por qué vinimos nosotras, debió mandar a alguien más_

—_Yo pienso que nos mandó por mmm nuestra experiencia como caballeros_

—_Aja...experiencia—dice Ariana molesta_

—_Bueno, era una opción_

—_Pudo mandar a algún caballero dorado, ellos acabarían al revoltoso en un momento_

—_Revoltosa querrás decir, dicen que es mujer_

—_Más fácil aún, si hubiera enviado a los dorados sería una tarea más sencilla, le darían un par de golpes y podrían llevársela sin problemas_

—_Pero no sería equitativo, un caballero dorado contra una mujer de...sepa Zeus que rango...—Rebecca suspira— no, definitivamente no sería justo_

—_hmm no creo que le importe mucho si es justo o injusto— dice Ariana en voz apenas audible— bueno...pudo enviar a Marin o Shaina_

—_Ya deja de quejarte—Rebecca ríe un poco_

—_Está bien me callo_

—_Gracias_

—_...oye Rebecca, la selva Amazónica es enorme, ¿tienes idea de cómo encontraremos a la susodicha?_

—_Podrías atacar a lo tonto y si está escondida tal vez salga —responde Rebecca burlonamente_

—_Buena idea— Ariana empieza a encender su cosmos_

—_No, no no no Ariana no era..._

—_¡Fire Rings!_

—_Ahh, Ariana basta, lo vas a quemar todo—Rebecca alza un poco la mirada—¡Ariana cuidado!_

—_¿qué...urgh—en ese momento Ariana fue tacleada y se encontraba en el piso—¿quién rayos eres tu?_

—_Lárguense, no tienen nada que hacer aquí_

—_¿Quién eres?—pregunta Rebecca_

—_mmm...me llamo Lillianne—dice mientras se pone de pie— No sé a que vinieron, pero será mejor que se vallan_

—_Tú no vas a darnos ordenes—rápidamente Ariana se apoya sobre sus manos y patea a Lillianne en el rostro_

—_hmp, me dolió...jeje yo hubiera esperado más de un santo femenino_

—_Puedo mostrarte qué puedo hacer_

—_mmm no, no quiero verte yo...me voy—Lillianne empieza a correr_

—_¡Espera!—Rebecca y Ariana tratan de seguirla_

—_¡Déjenme en paz!_

—_¡Tú vendrás con nosotras!_

—_Estás loca, no pienso ir a ningún lado ¡__Voltage wall!_

—_¡Ándale!— Ariana y Rebecca se frenaron de golpe_

—_Ariana, se va a escapar_

—_mmm—cruzada de brazos— ya vámonos, hicimos todo lo que pudimos_

—_¡Ay cómo te odio!_

—_Lo sé jajaja_

—_No es momento de hacerte la graciosa, el Patriarca dijo que debemos llevarla_

—_Si, si ya sé, no te enojes…_

_*fin del flashback*_

—¡Oigan!— dice Seiya agitando los brazos

—¿Qué?

—Que… se quedaron calladas un largo rato, creí que nos dirían cómo conocieron a Lillianne

—Ah perdón jeje estábamos recordando lo ocurrido, discúlpanos— Ariana hace una pausa— bueno por lo menos yo lo estaba pensando, no sé que pensaba Rebecca

—Yo también pensaba en eso

—Pero vaya que se estaban tardando— interviene Aioria— o… ¿A caso creían que veríamos lo que pensaban?

—A mi me pareció una linda escena retrospectiva— dice Shun sonriente

—¿Ah? Ok eso si es algo curioso—susurra Rebecca

—Bueno ¿nos pueden decir que pasó?

—Pues, es que…

—¡Ah! no hables, yo les diré— dice Lillianne molesta

—Pues te estás tardando, ¿qué esperas para decirles?, ¿Navidad?

—Ah ya casi es Navidad— dice Milo

—Milo…ya nada—dice Camus

—Bueno, el punto es que… Ariana y Rebecca fueron al amazonas, me buscaban, me encontraron, las ataqué, me persiguieron, las electrocuté, Rebecca me congeló, quede inconsciente y cuando desperté estaba ya aquí en el Santuario

—Oh ya veo— dice Seiya

—mmm y…¡¿por qué estás con mi maestro?!— grita Hyoga

—Te has traumado niño—dice Lillianne

—Solo quiero saber

—Bueno, es que…

—Camus la acosaba— dice Aioria

—¿Qué?— gritan Camus, Hyoga y Lillianne

—Es la verdad—interviene Milo— cuando llegó al Santuario pobrecita no sabía a donde irse a esconder de ti

—Yo nunca he acosado a nadie— dice Camus molesto

—Claro que sí, Ariana está de testigo—responde Milo y Camus voltea a verla

—No me veas así, yo no sabía esa parte de la historia "frigobar"

—No la acosaba

—¿No?, entonces ¿por qué andabas siempre tas ella?— dice Milo burlón

—No andaba siempre tras ella

—Maestro, ¿de verdad la acosaba?

—¡Que no!— de repente se siente que la temperatura desciende— Cuando llegó al santuario solo me dio curiosidad el hecho de que fuera una Amazona…del Amazonas, me parecía curiosa su forma de vestir y de actuar eso es todo

—Ni que fuera un animal salvaje para que me estuvieras "investigando" Camus— dice Lillianne

—Me dabas curiosidad

—Como sea

—Eso no responde la pregunta de ¿por qué están juntos?—dice Ikki molesto

—Bueno… una manera resumida de decirlo seria… ¿conocen la ley de la máscara?—pregunta Camus recibiendo un SI por parte de todos— estupendo, ya está claro

—De hecho no…pero me puedo conformar con eso— añade Shiryu

—Hablando de máscaras, ¿dónde está la tuya Ariana?— pregunta Rebecca

—Ahm mi máscara esta en mmm…¿Dónde está la de Lillianne?—dice tratando de desviar la pregunta

—La mía está aquí, me la quité para…mmm besar a Camus— dice sonrojada— pero ahora me la pongo

—Repito ¿dónde está tu máscara?

—Ah yo… no sé

—¡Pues ve a buscarla!— le grita Rebecca— o en su defecto consíguete otra

—Ah ya voy— dice Ariana con un hilito de voz

—Pídele a tu sexy hermano gay que te busque otra— dice Lillianne

—¿Cuál hermano gay?— pregunta Aioria

—¿Sexy?— pregunta Camus

—¿Quién es mi supuesto sexy hermano gay?

—mmm ¿quién es el menor?—pregunta Rebecca

—¿Kanon es gay?—dice Milo sorprendido

—No... para nada— responde Ariana

—El punto es que le pidas ayuda a tu hermano repetido para conseguir otra máscara

—Pero Ariana—interviene Shun— ¿no habías dicho que tu máscara se te quedó en virgo?

—Cierto, ire a buscarla…de nuevo

—No molestes a Shaka—dice Camus

—ahmm no prometo nada

—Vayamos todos—sugiere Seiya

—No juegues—dice Aioria

—Yo sólo quiero estirar las piernas, están entumecidas

—Ah..vale vamos—dice Milo

* * *

Ahh por fin continúo xD jaja tenía el archivo en mi teléfono y empecé a trabajar con este capítulo entre clases ^^U a ver que tal salió y como ya casi salgo de vacaciones pues…esperaría actualizar más rápido [o no]


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen :)**

* * *

—Ay pero…ir a Virgo me da mucha flojera—dice Ariana arrepintiéndose

—Te aguantas—dice Rebecca molesta—fue tu culpa, para empezar ¿cómo es que dejaste tu máscara ahí?

—Exacto, ¿qué hacías en casa de Shaka?—interviene Lillianne

—amm yo fui a…la verdad no tenía nada que hacer ahí, lo admito, es que…Kanon me hizo enojar y me fui a desquitar con Shaka—dice Ariana avergonzada

— ¿Qué te ha hecho Shaka para que lo trates así?—pregunta Milo

—Olvidas que…—Aioria deja de hablar al recibir una mirada asesina por parte de Camus y Ariana

—Cierto, lo olvidé —dijo Milo en voz baja

— ¿Qué?, ¿qué es lo que pasa?—dice Shiryu

—Nada importante

—Bueno, ya vamos por tu condenada máscara—dice Lillianne

—Ok ok ya, no te enojes

—Pues muévete

—Pero, ¿qué no íbamos a acompañarla?—interviene Seiya

—Deja que se empiece a mover y entonces iremos con ella

—Ya voy, ya voy

El pequeño grupo de caballeros se dirige a las 12 casas. Los caballeros de bronce, mejor dicho Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu iban quejándose porque sentían dolor a cada paso que daban [un corto periodo ausente de peleas les quito su resistencia)?], Ikki y Ariana empezaron el recorrido refunfuñando pero después empezaron a conversar, Milo y Aioria discutían por saber quién era el mejor, Camus y Lillianne…iban hasta atrás en el grupo y por último tenemos a Shun y Rebecca conversando alegremente.

—Hey Seiya, ¿ya viste a Ikki?— susurra Hyoga

—No, ¿qué tiene?

—Solo míralo—Seiya voltea y mira a Ikki con una gran sonrisa mientras habla con Ariana

—Por Atena—susurra Seiya—Ikki le sonríe a alguien que no es Shun, se acabará el mundo

— ¿Ahora resulta que Ikki no puede ser amable con alguien?—interviene Shiryu

—No es eso, es que…está siendo amable con Ariana—dice Seiya

—Imagínate que se enamore de ella—añade Hyoga

—La gente no se puede enamorar verdaderamente de la noche a la mañana—dice Shiryu

— ¿Cómo no?, aquí está de ejemplo Hyoga

— ¿Disculpa?

—Bueno, Hyoga es la excepción

—¿Qué? Oigan yo no me enamoro fácilmente—reclama el cisne

—Oigan

—¿Eh?

—¿Por qué discuten?—dice Ariana

—Ahh nosotros…por nada

—Que raros son ustedes

— ¡ARIIII!

—Oh no—de un momento a otro la amazona estaba tumbada en el suelo—argh ¿por qué?

—Ya quítale el castigo a Kanon, creo que ya le salieron raíces

—Argh, Saga me vas a matar… ¿por qué a todo mundo le gusta taclearme?

— ¿Cómo que te voy a matar?

—Estas encima de mí, podrías asfixiarme

—Ah lo lamento— Saga se pone de pie

—pff gracias

—Lo siento ¿te lastimé?—Saga empieza a revisar a Ariana

—argh Saga no empieces—Ariana empieza a removerse en brazos de su hermano

—Hey Ariana, quítame el castigo

—Ah si, está bien ya quítate de ahí

—Yay—Kanon corre a abrazar a su hermana

—Ah otro que me taclea—dice Ariana de nuevo en el piso

—Lo siento ¿te lastimé?— ahora es Kanon quien revisa a Ariana

—Ja deja vu— dice la chica

—Ay, nos abrieron— dice Milo

—Siempre nos abren—añade Aioria

—mmm vamos ábranlos—dice Saga mientras le da la espalda al grupo

—Que crueldad—dicen Milo y Aioria

—No es cierto—Kanon voltea

—¿Por qué están todos aquí?—pregunta Saga

—Íbamos a Virgo—responde Hyoga

—Ah ¿para que?

—Un pequeño asunto que tiene que ver con el rostro de Ariana—responde Lillianne

—Pues...¿qué tiene su rostro?—dice Kanon

—Mírala

—mmm— Kanon se acerca a la chica para ver mejor su rostro— ahh...tiene un grano en el costado de la frente

—¡KANON!— grita Ariana mientras le da un zape a su hermano

—Osh es la verdad

—Eso no

—¿No?

—No, se refería a que no traigo mi máscara puesta

—Ah jajaja lo lamento

—Eres tan torpe—dice Saga—bueno...si van con Shaka no lo molesten, hace un rato pasé por ahí y estaba meditando

—hmm ¿cuándo no?

—Esperen...¿estamos en Géminis?—dice Seiya

—Si Seiya— responde Milo

—¿A qué hora pasamos por Aries y Tauro?

—Hace unos momentos

—pff veníamos tan entretenidos en nuestra plática que ni cuenta nos dimos—añade Hyoga

—Ahh los inteligentes—suspira Ikki

—Uy perdón

—Bueno ya sigamos—dice Aioria—nos vemos gemelosos

—Los vemos luego—responden los gemelos al unísono

En el "corto" trayecto de Géminis a Virgo todos seguían con sus conversaciones animadamente pero ahora estaba la pequeña diferencia de que Hyoga fue a hacerles mal trío a Camus y Lillianne. Al faltar unos cuantos escalones para entrar al templo de la virgen el grupito se detiene y mira la entrada como si tuviera algo interesante.

—Bien—dice Milo rompiendo el silencio— ya llegamos...ve por tu mascarita

—Ah no sé

—Valor Ariana, Shaka no se molestará porque entres a buscar tu máscara

—No veo porque habría de enojarse

—Yo creo que por el heho de que ayer viniste y pusiste su casa patas para arriba— dice Aioria

—Cierto— Ariana suspira— bien aquí voy— empieza a subir los escalones restantes y entra al templo

—Tres...—susurra Milo

—Dos...—continua Aioria

—Uno— termina Camus mientras la joven baja corriendo por los escalones

—¿A dónde?—preguntan Milo y Camus mientras la agarran de los brazos

—Déjenme no quiero ir

—Anda, recuerda que estas aquí...por tu culpa

—Corrección—dice el dragón— fue culpa de Kanon

—¿Ven? Shiryu si sabe

—No importa, es tu condenada máscara así que ve por ella—le susurra Milo al oído

—No

—Entonces te llevaremos a la fuerza—Aioria toma por los pies a la chica y junto a Camus y Milo empieza a subir

—waaa suéltenme, tengo mis derechos

—Basta niña— dice Camus

—Ok—dice resignada—...miren Shaka no está aquí...vámonos

—El que no este aquí no implica que no puedas buscar tu máscara

—De hecho si...el estar en su templo sin autorización va contra las reglas

—Jajaja solo te apegas a las reglas cuando te conviene—le dice el escorpión

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

—¡AHHH!

—No griten

—Shaka nos asustas—dice Milo mientras se agarra el pecho

—Ni que estuviera tan feo—dice Aioria burlón

—mmm ya díganme que ocurre

—Vinimos...bueno...vine por mi mascarita

—Ahh ya veo—dice Shaka

—Traes los ojos cerrados

—...—Shaka abre los ojos y mira a sus compañeros—¿por qué la traen así?

—Por que se negaba a venir, pero ahora la soltamos—los tres caballeros sueltan a Ariana y ésta cae de sentón en el suelo

—Ay...los odio

—Genial—susurra Shaka—bien no se muevan...ahora vuelvo

—¿A dónde irá?—los 4 esperan un momento y vuelven a ver a Shaka caminando hacia ellos

—Listo...¿por qué sigues en el suelo?

—Dijiste que no nos movieramos

—...me refería a que no se fueran

—Ahh...je perdón

—Esta bien—dice Shaka mientras la ayuda a levantarse— toma...aquí tienes tu máscara

—Gracias, ¿dónde estaba?

—En los Sales Gemelos

—¿Cómo llego ahí?—pregunta Camus

—No tengo idea—responde Shaka

—Gracias—dice la joven mientras abraza a su compañero

—Ah...si por nada

—tss deberíamos irnos—susurra Aioria

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí

El trío de caballeros dorados empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida(o entrada) del templo, peo antes de poder salir escuchan una voz muy conocida

—¿Acaso hay junta?

—¡AIOROS!—grita la amazona mientras avienta a Shaka y corre a abrazar al arquero—Holis

—Jeje holis—le da un beso en la mejilla—¿qué hacen?

—Veníamos a buscar la máscara de Ari...ya nos íbamos—responde Milo

—Entiendo— Aioros mira a Ariana—deberías ponertela

—Cierto

—Perfecto—el arquero mira a Shaka—¿Qué te ocurre Shaka?

—Ahh nada...Ari me golpeó en cuanto me empujó es todo, je me dolió

—Si, se ve que te duele—dice Aioria

—Bien, seguiré con mi meditación

—...es mi imaginación o el ambiente se tensó—le susurra Milo a Camus

—Estas imaginando

—mmm ah Ari, el patriarca me dijo que te llamara junto con Lillianne y Rebecca

—¿Para qué?

—No me lo dijo

—Esta bien...¡REBECCA!¡LILLIANNE!—grita la chica

—¡NO GRITES!— le grita Shaka

—Tu acabas de gritar

—Argh ¿que pasa?—dice Rebecca mientras entra junto a su compañera

—El patriarca quiere vernos

—Ok

—¿Me estás diciendo que debemos seguir subiendo?— dice Lillianne

—Si, vamos, los veo alrato chicos—dice Ariana

—Querras decir..."los veremos"—interviene Lillianne

—Da igual

—Bye bye—dicen los chicos

De camino a la cámara del Patriarca las tres amazonas no dejaron de discutir. Después de un rato, Ariana y Rebecca se comenzaron a fastidiar de que Lillianne no parara de hablar de Camus y lo maravilloso que era.

—...jaja ¿no es lindo?

—Te regalo un árbol

—Si, es muy tierno

—Si claro super tierno—dice Rebecca

—Aww no es justo—dice Ariana

—¿Qué no es justo?

—A mí mi novio no me regala nada

—Ni siquiera tienes

—Lo sé jajaja soy dramática mil

—Si, demasiado dramática

—Bueno, Lillianne ya cállate, deja de hablar de Camus por un mometo...por favor

—Ahh esta bien—suspira

—Se agradece— dice Rebecca

—Bien,llegamos

—Llegamos demasiado rápido

—Si ¿pero que tiene?—Lilliane se encoge de hombros—entremos

Las amazonas entran y se inclinan ante el Patriarca, quin las recibe con una sonrisa

—Aquí estamos señor—dice Rebecca

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—La señorita Atena quiere hablar con ustedes

—Gracias por mandarlas a llamar Shion—dice Saori detrás del Patriarca—vengan chicas

—Si señorita—dicen las 3 al unísono mientras se levantan y entran a la habitación de su diosa

—Bien chicas, las mandé a llamar por una razón—hace una pausa—mmm bueno

—¿Sí?, puede continuar señorita, haremos lo que quiera

—Esta bien, yo...quería pedirles su ayuda para organizar una fiesta aquí, en el santuario

—¿Fiesta?,¿qué clase de fiesta?

—Una fiesta de...Navidad

—...Navidad—pregunta Rebecca mientras su diosa asiente

—Ahh...estoy sin palabras

—No la celebramos mucho aquí

—Lo sé, pero me pareció una buena oportunidad para que los caballerosde bronce empiecen a convivir más con los caballeros que viven aquí, bueno mejor dicho...para que todos convivan un rato

—Es una buena idea—responde Lillianne—cuente con nosotras

—Muchas gracias ahmm¿podrían avisarle a los caballeros de oro, a los de bronce y a Marin, Shaina y June?

—No conozco a June—dice Ariana rápidamente

—Ah Shun la conoce, el puede contactarla

—Por supuesto señorita—se inclinan—nos retiramos entonces

—Muchas gracias

* * *

Lalala otro cap ^^ jaja aunque ya no sé si si seguirle con el tema navideño :P jaja no se si deba escribir un fic a parte que hable sobre la celebración o seguirle aquí *pensando* bien...tengo un poco de tiempo xP ...dudas...comentarios de la lectura?(ja me moria por decir eso xDD)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya NO me pertenecen :)**

* * *

—Bien, ¿a quién le avisamos primero?—dice Rebecca

—Al primero que se nos atraviese—responde Lillianne

—uhmm bueno, Ariana tu avísale a los dorados, yo iré con los Santos de plata y Lillianne… puede avisarle a los aprendices

—Espera la señorita Atena no dijo nada de los aprendices

—Aun así hay que avisarles

—Ok pero, ¿por qué tengo que ir con ellos?—dice Lillianne

—Está bien, tú irás con los Santos de plata y yo con los aprendices

—¿Y yo por qué debo ir con los dorados?

—Por la simple y sencilla razón de que…tu sí les hablas, aunque Lillianne y yo los conocemos no hemos cruzado palabra con alguno que no sea Milo, Camus, Aioria, Shaka o Mü.

—Ahh entiendo

—jajaja le tocó lo más sencillo, sólo debe bajar por las doce casas e irle avisando a cada caballero

—No, te equivocas Lillianne—dice Ariana—Afrodita esta con Death Mask en el coliseo, Camus, Milo, Aioros y Aioria no sé a donde se hallan ido cuando los dejamos en casa de virgo, Shura y Dohko no estaban en sus respectivas casas cuando subimos y bueno…son todos los que no están.

—Bueno, entonces primero avísale a Shaka, Saga, Kanon, Aldebarán y Mü, después te vas a buscar a los otros—dice Rebecca— ahh también aprovecha y dile a los bronceados

—Bah, está bien

Las amazonas empiezan a bajar los escalones, se fueron en completo silencio debido a que cada una iba pensando en sus propios asuntos [cof cof amor)?cof cof]. Lillianne estaba pensando en Camus, pero también en Hyoga, ella creía que debía hablar con el chico y explicarle su relación con Camus de una manera menos grosera que contestarle "la ley de la máscara". Ariana pensaba en cierto par de personitas, se podría decir que en su mente se estaba llevando a cabo una guerra, sabía que debía tomar una decisión rápido, mientras que Rebecca pensaba en…

—A propósito Rebecca—Lillianne la saca de sus pensamientos

—ahmm si dime

—Te falto responderle una duda a los bronceados

—¿A sí?, ¿cuál?

—Bueno, lo que te preguntó… ahmm el bronceado con carita tierna

—Se llama Shun—dice Ariana

—Oh bueno, como sea

—¿Qué preguntó?—dice Rebecca confundida—¿era algo importante?

—No sé si sea importante o no pero… te pregunto la razón por la cual juzgabas a Milo

—Oh, es verdad, bueno le responderé cuando lo vea

—Bueno…cambiándote el tema… ¿hacemos una carrera al coliseo?—dice Lillianne—y de ahí nos separamos para avisarle de la fiesta navideña a medio mundo

—Está bien, me parece buena idea

—¿Me van a dejar sola?

—No te dejamos sola, ya llegamos a Virgo

—¿Tan rápido?, no puede ser, acabábamos de salir de la cámara del patriarca

—Lo sé, pero ¿a quién le importa?, si nos movemos rápido tendremos más tiempo para hacer las cosas

—Si pero, es raro

—Nee, el punto es que no te quedarás sola porque aquí está Shaka

—¿Y eso qué?

—Pues que puedes hablar con él, pedirle que te acompañe a avisarle a los demás yo no se, piensa mujer—dice Lillianne molesta— bueno ¿lista para correr Rebe?

—Claro

—Esperen no me…— Ariana ve a sus compañeras salir corriendo—…dejen, genial— dice molesta— bueno…¡SHAKA!—grita mientras entra al templo

—…—al escuchar a la amazona Shaka se levanta dispuesto a recibirla— Ariana ¿qué sucede?...espera frena frena—Ariana no se detuvo a tiempo y cayó, llevándose a Shaka con ella— hmp tu aún quieres matarme ¿no es así?

—No, no quiero matarte—dice Ariana incorporándose a medias

—No te creo—dice Shaka mirándola seriamente— bueno, por lo menos esta vez no caímos por las escaleras

—Exacto, ve el lado positivo

—No le encuentro el lado positivo al hecho de que quieras matarme

—Entiende que ya no quiero matarte— dice la chica poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello de Shaka

—¿No?, ¿y por qué quieres ahorcarme?

—Ups, mi error—dice quitando las manos y dejándose caer nuevamente

—Ouch, mi boca, Ariana no te vuelvas a dejar caer así

—Shaka que sucede—dice Shun al oír el alboroto— O_O ¿Qué hacen?—pregunta al ver a su maestro bajo la chica

—Estoy en una situación potencialmente incómoda—piensa Shaka

—No hacemos nada— Ariana se pone de pie—llegué corriendo y choqué con él, es todo

—¿Están bien?

—Si Shun— Shaka también se levanta— no te preocupes, ¿te parece que volvamos a lo nuestro?

—Claro Shaka

—¿Se puede saber que hacían?

—Papiroflexia—dice Shun sonriente

—Vaya, yo hubiera creído que estaban meditando

—Empezamos meditando—responde Shaka—pero Shun sugirió hacer papiroflexia y bueno, decidí darle una oportunidad

—uhmm Ari, ¿por qué venías corriendo?

—¿Competías contra Lillianne y Rebecca?—interviene Shaka

—No ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque ellas también pasaron corriendo, y un momento después entraste corriendo y gritando—explica el rubio

—Bueno no competía con ellas, si lo hubiera hecho…no hubiera gritado ¡SHAKA!

—Eso sí

—Venía para decirte que la señorita Atena quiere organizar una fiesta de Navidad y necesita la cooperación de los caballeros para armarla

—Genial—interviene Shun— ¿cómo ayudamos?

—Olvide preguntar eso…bueno supongo que adornando el Santuario— Ariana se queda callada pensando por un momento—bueno, ahora a avisarle a los demás dorados…y bronceados…pff ni idea de dónde estén todos

—¿Has intentado comunicarte con ellos por medio de tu cosmos?—dice Shaka

—jeje eso me facilitaría la tarea

—Pues por eso lo digo

—Esta bien— se concentra y logra darle el mensaje a los demás dorados—jeje listo, creo

—hmm… si, ya les dijiste

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Me lo volviste a informar a mí

—Oh jeje perdón—dice riendo— hmm ¿puedo verlos hacer papiroflexia?

—Claro Ariana—dice Shun— ven

Ariana sigue a Shun y Shaka a donde estaban "trabajando". Había tiras de papel regadas, un par de tijeras y un pegamento, además de que se veían algunos intentos fallidos de figura…hechos bolas de papel.

—Vaya… ¿de dónde salió todo esto?

—Shun lo traía

—Así es, lo traje para no aburrirme

—Muy buena idea— Ariana se sienta junto a sus compañeros y toma unas tiras de papel— ¿qué iban a hacer?

—Un moño— responde Shun— es lo más sencillo, al principio íbamos a hacer un árbol, pero Shaka rompió la hoja porque no sabía que hacer

—Jamás había hecho esto— dice Shaka defendiéndose

—Entiendo maestro—dice Shun amablemente— por eso haremos algo mucho más sencillo

—En extremo sencillo, si no puedes hacerlo eres demasiado torpe Shaka

—Déjame—responde molesto

—Bien…—dice Shun antes de que su maestro empezara a discutir con la chica— ahmm tome la tira más grande y haga un ocho con ella, así—Shun empieza a doblar la tira de papel— ¿Ve?, no es difícil

—De acuerdo—Shaka imita los movimientos de Shun— ¿así?

—…Shaka—dice Ariana—lo hiciste mal

—No me digas eso

—Si te digo, doblaste uno de los lados al revés

—Rayos

—Maestro no se preocupe —dice Shun –inténtelo de nuevo

—Ok ok—mira la tira de papel

—pff dame eso—Ariana le arrebata la tira y arregla lo que hizo Shaka— listo, no es gran cosa

—mmm… ¿y ahora que Shun?

—Debe hacer lo mismo con las 5 tiras sobrantes

—Oh no podrá hacerlo

—Si, si podré—toma otra tira de papel—Ariana, ¿para donde se dobla?—le susurra

—ahmm dobla los dos extremos hacia el mismo lado, los dos a la izquierda o los dos a la derecha

—¿Qué hice mal hace un momento?

—Doblaste uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda

—Ahora entiendo— empieza a doblar la tira—ja ya quedó

—Excelente maestro, haga lo mismo con las otras

Shaka y Shun continúan cada quien con su moño. Al terminarlos Shaka se sentía levemente avergonzado por lo raro que le quedo el suyo, pero dejó de darle importancia.

—Muy buen primer intento—dice Ariana

—Gracias—responde Shaka

—Ahora…¿harías un nacimiento de papel?

—tsk—chasquea la lengua— ves que apenas puedo con esto y ¿quieres un nacimiento?

—No puede ser—Ariana voltea a ver a Shun—¿viste Shun?, Shaka me la mentó

—¿Qué?—dicen Shun y Shaka al mismo tiempo

—No te la mente Ariana

—Claro que sí, me hiciste así— hace una demostración

—Oh…rayos

—Mi primera mentada—dice Ariana fingiendo quitarse una lágrima

—No seas exagerada

—Espera…no es la primera, Lillianne ya me lo había hecho

—¿Qué significa mentar?—dice Shun inocentemente

—ehemm déjalo Shun, no tiene importancia—dice Shaka

—Te acusaré con mis hermanos—se levanta y se va corriendo

—No, espera—se lleva una mano al rostro—¡ARIANA VUELVE!—sale corriendo detrás de ella

—¿Qué ocurrió?—piensa Shun

* * *

Hola! Jeje aquí termina este capítulo. Lalala **trataré** de subir un capítulo por cada día en esta semana :) si es que las ideas no me abandonan ¬_¬ .

¿Saben en que par pensaba Ariana? ¬u¬ ¿En quien pensaba Rebecca?.

a proposito NI yo misma me entendi cuando explicaba lo del moño lol XD


	8. Chapter 8

Lo sé, había dicho que trataría de subir un capítulo por día pero…mi compu se puso de princesa y mi hermano no me quería prestar la suya U.U lo lamento :P…¿por qué publiqué salida al cine?...fácil, ya lo tenía hecho y mi hermano lo subió

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Saint Seiya NO me pertenecen**

* * *

—¡ARIANA DETENTE!—le grita Shaka

—Detenme—le responde mientras baja corriendo por los templos

—Que necia es—piensa Shaka

—jeje es divertido hacer que Shaka se moleste

—…esperen un momento…¿por qué la persigo?—el rubio se detiene un momento—estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, mejor vuelvo a mi templo

—uh—Ariana se detiene también—vaya, qué aburrido es—vuelve a subir hasta donde se encuentra Shaka— intento de Buda, espera

—No me digas así—responde molesto mientras sube los escalones

—No te enojes—lo jala del brazo—¿qué te pasa?, en un momento te vuelves divertido y después vuelves a ponerte amargado

—Ya estamos muy grandecitos para andar jugando a "las atrapadas"

—mmm—lo muerde en el brazo— bien, entonces solo acompáñame hasta Aries

—¿Para qué?

—Quiero saludar a Mü…anda—lo mira de modo suplicante

—uhm no sé si estás haciendo lo que pienso pero…recuerda que traes tu máscara puesta—le da unas palmadas en la cabeza

—Rayos—se voltea— aun así…ven conmigo

—Está bien

Se dedicaron a bajar hacia la casa del carnero. Shaka iba en completo silencio, pero Ariana lo bombardeaba con distintas preguntas, ya sean filosóficas o preguntas simplemente estúpidas, parecía que quería ver hasta donde era el límite de Shaka y no contenta con fastidiarlo con su voz, la cual hacía lo más chillona que podía, también empezaba a jalarle del cabello y a picotearlo en distintas partes del cuerpo, sin embargo el chico no parecía molestarse.

Shaka conocía las razones de la chica para molestarlo y por eso no solía reclamarle, odiaba que se la viviera fastidiándolo pero…más o menos se había acostumbrado. En una ocasión le quitó 3 sentidos y…bien no le gusta recordar lo que ocurrió después de eso.

—Vaya, me sorprende tu tolerancia

—A mí también, pero algún día vas a pasar mi límite

—jaja eso es lo que yo espero—dice riendo

—Y si vas a decorar tu casa

—¿Mande?

—Que si le pondrás adornos navideños a tu casa Shaka

—mmm supongo que sí—suspira

—Bueno, cuentas con Shun para que te ayude

—Si, lo sé

—je eres demasiado serio—suelta el cabello de Shaka

—No soy serio, todos los demás son muy alegres

—jajaja ven, parece que se están poniendo de acuerdo—lo jala del brazo y lo lleva con los demás caballeros

—Vaya, ya aparecieron—dice Aioria riendo

—Creí que Shaka no vendría—dice Milo

—Ay que rápido se organizan—Shaka parpadea confundido

—No nos hemos organizado—ríe Kanon—es más no sabemos siquiera de donde sacaremos adornos, los alimentos para la cena, las bebidas, supongo que mesas y sillas para invitados, tal vez regalos—empieza a enumerar

—La señorita Atena dijo que los adornos los traería Tatsumi—interviene Mü

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Me teletransporte a la Sala del Patriarca y le dije a Shion que quería preguntarle algo a Atena y pues ya le pregunté y me dijo que Tatsumi traía los adornos—sonríe

—Entiendo, entiendo—dice Kanon

—No sé quien sea Tatsumi pero ok—dice Ariana

—Es un sujeto calvo y con mucho mal humor—dice Seiya

—Ah, muy bien

—Tss hablando del rey de Roma—dice Shiryu al ver a Tatsumi acercarse

—En lugar de estar parados ahí deberían ayudar atraer las cajas con las cosas—dice molesto

—Está bien, ahora vamos—dice Milo y van por las demás cajas

—Ouch son muchas cajas

—Demasiadas

—¿Qué tanto traerán?

—¿Qué importa?, solo hay que llevarlas al salón principal y ya

—Yo me encargo de esto—dice Mü teletransportándose junto con las cajas

—Oh, no había pensado en eso—dice Seiya

—Nunca has pensado—susurra Shiryu

—¿Dijiste algo?

—No, nada—sonríe

—Bien, las cosas ya están allá—dice Shaka— ahora nosotros tenemos que subir

—Argh genial—dice Milo entre dientes—bien ¿hacemos una carrera?

—Si

—Bien a la de tres…uno…dos—en ese momento todos se van corriendo—¡HEY TRAMPOSOS!—dice Milo y va tras sus compañeros

—Oh, a veces se alocan demasiado—dice Camus

—Concuerdo contigo

—Ahora sí podemos subir sin ningún riesgo ¿no Shaka?

—mmm la verdad sí me hubiera gustado correr con ellos

—¿Pero…?

—Tal vez corría el riesgo de ser tacleado….como siempre—dice susurrando lo último

—Es cierto—dice Camus recordando—siempre terminabas en el piso—sonríe levemente

—No es gracioso

—Si tu lo dices—lo mira—bien vamos con los demás

**Sala del Patriarca**

—Hey, ya encontré la caja con las luces—dice Aioria

—Están todas enredadas

—Si, y yo no seré el que las desenrede

—Que lo haga el que quedo en último en la carrera—miran al gemelo menor

—Oigan no pienso ponerme a desenredar eso—se cruza de brazos—es muy frustrante

—Es tu castigo por llegar al último hermanito—dice Saga

—No, no quiero hacerlo

—¿Y ahora por qué discuten?—interviene Shaka entrando junto a Camus

—Porque Kanon no quiere desenredar las luces

—¿Sólo por eso?—suspira—déjenlo pues, yo lo haré

—Solo no te vayas a desesperar como con la papiroflexia ehh—dice Ariana haciendo que el chico se sonrojara

—¿Papiroflexia?—dice Milo confundido

—No viene al caso—dice Shaka

—Ok…pero después nos cuentas—dice Aioria sonriendo

—No, no lo creo

—Oye Buda—dice Ariana—recuerda que aparte de desenredarlas…debes ver que todos los focos prendan

—No creo que sea tan complicado

—No, para nada—dice pasándole la caja con las luces

—Espera…son muchas

—Te ayudo Shaka—dice Mü

—Gracias Mü—sonríe y los dos se sientan para desenredar las luces

—¿Y nosotros que hacemos mientras?—dice Camus

—Deberían limpiar un poco el lugar—dice Shion

—Odio hacer limpieza—dice Kanon

—Tu no quieres hacer nada—lo regaña Saga

—Lo sé—se ríe— me quejo por todo…ya me voy a callar

—Al fin—susurra Saga—Bien, empecemos

Los caballeros se van por un momento y después regresan cargando cubetas, escobas, trapeadores, plumeros, una aspiradora, una escalera, jabón y cera para el piso [sepa Zeus de dónde sacaron las cosas]. Se repartieron en la habitación y empezaron a limpiar cada rincón, Shaka y Mü se tuvieron que cambiar constantemente de lugar para no estorbarle a sus compañeros y como consecuencia de esto, recibieron uno que otro escobazo, unas cuantas salpicaduras de agua enjabonada y recibieron de lleno el polvo que sacudían.

Tardaron mucho en limpiar la sala pero hicieron un buen trabajo, y aunque se sentían un poco cansados estaban ansiosos por empezar a decorar el sitio, el único problema era que…aun no terminaban de desenredar las condenadas luces

—¿Ya casi acaban?—pregunta Hyoga

—No presiones—dice Mü

—Podrían probar las luces que ya están desenredadas—dice Shaka

—Muy bien—responde Shiryu mientras las toma

—Creo que…los ayudare—dice Aldebarán

—Claro —Mü le sonríe— aunque solo nos falta esta, pero esta muy enredada

—A ver que puedo hacer—se sienta junto a sus compañeros

—Bien, toda esta serie funciona perfecto—dice Shiryu viendo los focos

—De acuerdo, entonces hay que poner esa—dice Aioria

—Yo la pongo—dice Ariana contenta

—Vale—responde Kanon—¿dónde la vas a poner?

—En la entrada—dice mientras lleva la escalera hacia allá

—Oh bueno

—Solo no la vayan a mover —sube la escalera—pásenme las luces

—Aquí tienes—dice Milo

—Gracias—empieza a colocarlas

—Oigan ¿por qué no avisan que se reunían?—entra Ikki molesto

—Ikki cuidado—dice Seiya

—¿Con qué?—empuja la escalera

—Waa

—¡ARI!—grita Lillianne que venía con Ikki

—Te tengo te tengo—dice atrapándola

—Imbécil—le da un zape

—Uff casi—dice Kanon—oigan…—mira a sus compañeros— ¿acaso solo yo reaccioné a la caída?

—No—responde Aioria—también reaccionaron más o menos rápido Saga, Hyoga, Shaka y Mü…pero bueno el más cercano era Ikki y que bien que reaccionó bien

—Ya se me pasó el susto—dice Ariana—sigamos decorando—dice emocionada

—…¡SI!—dicen todos al unísono

* * *

Ohhh siento que tengo un bloqueo y que me empieza a ir mal con este fic D: espero que se me pase pronto u.u. Bien…agradeceré y aceptaré los comentarios que tengan :D


	9. Chapter 9

Bien, bien, la uhmm "base" de este capítulo es una idea que me dio Sumiko Saya Nightray Xerxes :). Debo decir que yo estaba bastante perdida y me dio bastantes ideas que a mi parecer fueron excelentes y de gran ayuda ^3^. Muchas gracias amiga o3o.

Agradezco mucho sus reviews :')

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya NO me pertenecen**

* * *

Después del susto que les dio Ariana con su caída, los caballeros volvieron a su labor de decorar el salón. Ariana seguía colgando las luces, pero ahora con la ayuda de Ikki, Seiya y Shiryu verificaban que las series funcionaran bien, Milo, Aioria, Saga y Kanon sacaron el arbol de la caja, Shura y Aioros que recién llegaban empezaron a buscar entre los adornos para el árbol, Camus y Lillianne comenzaron a decorar los muros...bueno al menos eso parecía, mientras que Shaka, Mü y Aldebarán se dedicaban a desenredar la serie de luces que les faltaba.

—Está muy enredada—se queja Shaka

—Lo sé, las otras no parecían tan problemáticas—dice Aldebarán

—¿Pero cómo piensan desenredarlas bien si se quejan tanto?—interviene Milo—vean, el único que lo está haciendo bien es Mü—se cruza de brazos y los mira fijamente— ah y Shaka...¡ABRE LOS OJOS!

—No te enojes, ya los abro

—Así está mejor— se va en dirección al árbol

—Que genio—susurra Shaka mientras vuelve a cerrar los ojos

Mientras tanto Hyoga no le despegaba la vista a su maestro, no tenía nada contra el hecho de que ya tuviera ehemm novia pero...le parecía curioso verlo tan...tan sonriente. Pensaba en una forma de mantenerlos un poco alejados, o una forma para que no estuvieran todo el día pegados...considerando que el viviría en Acuario durante un largo rato...pasaron algunas ideas raras por su mente.

—uuuu se me puso la piel chinita— dice temblando un poco—uhm no sé que voy a hacer exactamente pero...—se dirige hacia donde se encontraba su maestro— Maestro Camus

—hmp ¿mande?—dice sonrojado y despegandose un poco de Lillianne

—Venía a...ayudarlos a decorar los muros—si Hyoga hubiera podido ver el rostro de la chica...bueno hubiera deseado no aparecerse ahí

—ahmm gracias—dice Lillianne tratando de ocultar su molestia— pero no creo que sea tan complicado decorar unos simples muros

—Es que no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer

—Vete a decorar el árbol

—ehemm—Hyoga mira hacia donde decoraba el arbolito y solo se veía a los involucrados discutiendo...por dónde ubicar dicho objeto—no, no quiero tener una discusión innecesaria

—Are you fucking kidding me?—pensó Lillianne

—La que se te va a armar si no te vas Hyoga—pensó Camus— De acuerdo, puedes ayudarnos—suspira resignado

—Gracias maestro—sonríe

Del otro lado del salón...

—tss mira Milo, Hyoga ya les fue a hacer mala tercia—dice Aioria

—Uuuyy Lillianne no parece muy contenta

—¿Cómo sabes?, no le ves la cara

—No necesito verla para saber que se enojó, basta con mirar sus manos—Milo señala dicho punto

—Lástima, Hyoga me caía bien—dice al ver que la chica estaba generando su dichosa corriente eléctrica

—hmp—Milo abre los ojos asustado—...uf que bien que Camus la detuvo—suspira

—Ja, cuando Camus se distraiga ya verás lo que le hace—ríe Aioria—...cambiando el tema— se acerca y le susurra al oído—¿ya viste al fénix?

—No, ¿qué tiene?

—Se le pegó a Ari, es curioso ¿no?

—¿Que tiene?, Ari tiene sus encantos—dice no muy convencido mientras hace una mueca—bueno, al menos creo que tiene algún encanto—pone los ojos en blanco— además ¿qué nos importa lo que piense Ikki de ella?

—A mí no me interesa que pasa en la mente de Ikki—dice Aioria—me preocupa...—voltea discretamente—...Shaka

—mmm—Milo mira a Shaka y nota que no quita la mirada de Ikki y Ariana—uuu ya vi cual es el problema, pero no es culpa de Ikki—dice molesto—si Shaka no ha querido decirle nada es su bronca— sonríe maliciosamente—aunque...podríamos darle un empujoncito a Budis—ríe

—ohh me gusta como piensas

—A mi tambien— sonríe— bien harás esto—le susurra al oído

—¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?—dice con una venita en la frente

—ehemm tengo una razón—se sonroja

—De acuerdo, lo haré yo pero...¿qué ocurre con Marin?

—Tendrás que explicarle la situación

—Bien—suspira—pondré tu plan en marcha mientras todos hacen escándalo— se acerca a Ariana—Hey Ari

—¿Si, qué pasa?

—uhmmm ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?...—todos los presentes voltean a verlos—¿Por qué todos se callaron?—dice molesto

—ahmm...si claro, ¿por qué no?

—...—Shaka truena los focos

—uhmm—Mü se extraña por esto y lo mira discretamente— oh...rayos—piensa

—Bien, nos vemos en Géminis mas alrato, ¿te parece?

—Espera...salir...¿hoy? (n/a: oigan me he dado cuenta de que no he cambiado de día desde el capítulo 3 xD)

—Si—se encoge de hombros

—Ok—dice no muy convencida

—Hey ¿qué le pasó a los focos?—pregunta Aldebarán extrañado

—Ve el lado bueno, ya no hay necesidad de desenredar las luces—dijo Mü nervioso

Después de esta pequeña interrupción los caballeros continuaron decorando, pero ahora había un silencio sepulcral en la sala, ni siquiera Shion sabía que decir para romper el hielo. Finalmente terminaron de decorar, Atena le dio a Mü una caja con invitaciones y le pidió que las mandara, esa sería una tarea fácil para él.

Todos los caballeros regresaron a sus respectivos templos, unos dejaron de lado el asunto de la "cita" y dejaron de preocuparse, mientras que...Aioros pensaba en qué tenía su hermano en la cabeza, Camus pensaba en hablar con Milo y Aioria, por lo que les pidió que esperaran en Acuario, Ikki...pues...no pensaba en nada "interesante", Kanon y Saga entraron en modo de hermanos celosos y estaban armando sus propios planes y Shaka pensaba que el mundo se había puesto en su contra.

**Acuario**

—¿Por qué la invitaste a salir Aioria?—dice Camus

—Fue idea de Milo

—Échame la culpa—dice molesto

—Milo...—Camus se cruza de brazos

—Bueno...es que...a Shaka le gusta Ariana

—Y...¿apenas nos venimos enterando de eso?

—¿Ehh?

—Quiero decir que...es algo que ya sabía

—Ahh bueno, pues esa es la razón del plan

—No le veo sentido—dice Camus—Shaka le dirá cuando se arme de valor

—Si pero, ¿qué tal que Ikki se le adelanta?—dice Milo—se ve que al pollo rostizado le llama la atención Ari

—¿Qué?—dice Hyoga sorprendido entrando a la habitación

—Rayos, hablé de más—dice Milo entre dientes

—Entonces...la cita de Aioria y Ariana...¿es para poner celoso a Ikki?

—No, para poner celoso a Shaka

—¿Qué tiene que ver Shaka en esto?—pregunta el cisne confundido

—Que a él le gusta Ari

—¡MILO!—lo regañan Camus y Aioria

—Hombres—dice Lillianne negando con la cabeza

—¡A SHAKA LE GUSTA...!—no logra terminar porque Camus le tapa la boca

—Cállate, no grites porque te pueden escuchar

—¿Quiénes si saben de esto?—pregunta Hyoga

—Milo, Aioria, Death Mask , Lillianne y yo—dice Camus

—¿Death Mask lo sabe?—dice Milo confundido

—Si, pero aún no sé cómo

—uhmm se ve que el amor está en el aire...del Santuario—dice Hyoga

—Bah, no seas ridículo

—Bien, yo me voy—dice Aioria—debo decirle a Marin sobre el plan y además debo arreglarme así que...adios—se va

—Algo va a salir mal, lo presiento—dice Camus

—Ojala que no sea así—dice Milo

**Virgo**

Shaka llegó molesto a su templo, su cosmos se había descontrolado, cosa que preocupó a Shun e hizo que fuera a hablar con él.

—Maestro...Shaka—se acerca lentamente—¿pasa algo malo?

—Si—se sienta—el mundo está en mi contra—se cruza de brazos

—No comprendo

—Todos quieren estorbarme, primero Aioros, luego Ikki y ahora Aioria, ¿quién sigue, Aldebarán?

—¿Ikki?, Shaka no te entiendo

—Me...gusta Ariana—dice Shaka con la cabeza baja—y al parecer a tu hermano también

—Oh...¿Y a Aioros también?

—No, a él no, pero aún así se ne atraviesa—suspira

—Vaya, esa es...una declaración fuerte—dice Shun nervioso

—Espera...mencionaste a Aioria, ¿acaso a él?

—No sé,ya estaba con Marin, por lo cual se me hace raro

—Hey Shaka

—¿Que quieres Aioria?—dice molesto

—Uhmm—se acerca a Shaka, quien se puso de pie—¿puedo pasar?

—...no—dijo en voz baja

—Shaka—le susurra Shun

—Si—suspira—Ya pásate

—...esta bien—sonríe nervioso—nos vemos

—Adios—dice molesto

—uff se enojó bastante—piensa Aioria mientras baja a su templo— bien, ojalá Marin esté en Leo para que pueda explicarle todo

Para la suerte de Aioria, Marin se encontraba en Leo, le explico el plan de Milo y le comentó lo molesto que se veía Shaka después de que le pidió la cita a Ariana. Marin entendió el plan, pero al igual que Camus no estaba muy convencida. Aioria le dijo que no se preocupara y que no se pusiera celosa, ya que su corazón solo le pertenecia a ella, además...sería una cita entre amigos. Dejando esto aclarado Aioria se arregló y se dirigió al templo de Géminis, se puso una playera negra y sobre esta una camisa roja, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis negros.(n/a:*—*jaja).

**Géminis**

—uhmm ¡Ariana!—grita Saga—Aioria te está esperando

—¿Qué pretendes?—dice Kanon

—Ahh yo nada—ríe nervioso

—Algo tramas—Saga se le acerca

—No, no es nada,solo se me antojo dar una vuelta con Ari

—mmmm—los gemelos lo miran fijamente

—Hey, ¿qué le hacen a Aioria?—dice Ariana

—ehh...Ari—dice Kanon—te ves bien

—...aja...estoy toda fachosa—ríe. Ella se puso un vestido morado un poco desgastado y unos mallones negros[que aparentemente estaban rasgados], junto con unos tenis negros.

—Bien vamonos—dice Aioria

—Espera ponte un sueter—dice Kanon en modo protector mientas le ofrece un sueter

—No

—Póntelo o no vas a ningun lado—dice su hermano molesto

—hmp de acuerdo—toma el sueter—ya vámonos—jala a Aioria

—¿Los seguimos?—dice Kanon

—tss dejemos que se adelanten un poco

—¿Piensan espiarlos?

—Waaa—los gemelos se abrazan por el susto—Aioros

—Espero su respuesta

—No...no vamos a...espera¿qué haces tú aquí?

—Ahmm yo

—Tu también pensabas espiarlos—dice Kanon

—ja acabas de echarte de cabeza Kanon—dice Aioros

—Tú tenías la misma idea

—ahmm ok lo admito, si iba a espiarlos, no puedo creer que Aioria le haga eso a Marin

—Nosotros ni nos acordábamos de Marin

—...bueno...hay que seguirlos—dice el arquero decidido

—Esperemos a que salgan por lo menos de Aries

—jumm bien

**Aries(10 min después)**

—Hola Mü—dice Saga acercándose al carnero

—Hola Saga—mira detras de el—Kanon, Aioros¿qué los trae por aquí?

—Solo queremos pasar, iremos al pueblo—dice Kanon

—uhmm está bien, pasen

—Gracias Mü

—Chismosos—susurra

—ehh maestro Mü—dice Kiki—¿cómo va a enviar las invitaciones?

—uhmm teletransportándome—ríe

—Oh, ¿puedo ayudarlo?

—Claro—Mü siente a Ikki pasando detrás de él—hey ¿a donde vas?

—Al pueblo

—...ahh, ok pasa—dice mientras Ikki va corriendo—otro chismoso—susurra

—Mire maestro, ahí viene Shaka

—No puede ser—piensa mientras se lleva la mano a la frente

—Hola Mü—dice Shaka con una sonrisa fingida

—¿Vas al pueblo?

—...No ¿que te hace pensar eso?

—uhmm ¿realmente quieres que te diga?

—Si

—Quieres vigilar a Ariana y a Aioria

—hmm—se sonroja levemente—para nada

—Shaka...no sabes mentir

—Si te diste cuenta de que trone los focos

—Claro que sí

—Vaya—suspira y mira al cielo—...acompáname

—¿Qué?

—Si me descubren por ahí por lo menos me gustaría tener algún tipo de excusa

—Tengo que entregar las invitaciones

—Maestro yo lo puedo hacer por usted

—Pero Kiki

—No se preocupe—sonríe—además parece que Shaka lo necesita

—Está bien—suspira— Vamos Shaka

—Te lo agradezco Mü

**Rodorio**

Aioria y Ariana se encontraban terminando una cena.(n/a:no cenaron mucho entonces xD)

—Aioria...

—¿Si?

—¿Por qué me invitaste a salir?

—¿Qué acaso no puedo salir con una amiga?

—jajaja supongo que sí—sonríe—me dio mucha gracia ver las expresiones de todos cuando lo dijiste

—Creí que Saga y Kanon se me echarían encima

—Me sorprende que no lo hicieran

—jaja si a mi también me sorprende—la mira—dime ¿qué piensas de los bronceados?

—uhmm bien...Seiya me parece algo torpe, Shiryu...pues me agrada, Hyoga...creo que...es agradable pero...ya se traumo por lo de Camus y Lillianne, Ikki...me parece muy serio y Shun...es adorable y me parece muy buena persona—sonríe

—uhmm ok—sonríe

—A veces pienso que eres raro

—Y...¿algún caballero te llama la atención?

—Aioria—se sonroja—uhmm supongo que sí

—¿Quién?—toma un sorbo de agua

—Afrodita

—pfff—escupe el agua—cof cof ¿en serio?

—No—ríe—quería ver que cara ponías

—Ahh chistosita—se limpia y luego ríe

—tss me pregunto de que hablaran—susurra Saga

—Estamos bastante lejos de ellos

—Yo solo escuche "Afrodita"—dice Aioros

—¿Lo estarán viboreando?

—jajaja no creo

—jumm aun así quiero saber que dicen

—Si nos acercamos más probablemente nos verán

—Lo sé—dice Saga—Hey, ya se van

—uhmm ahora ¿a dónde irán?

**Fuera del restaurante**

—Reían mucho—dice Shaka

—Yo digo que se estaban contando chistes o algo así

—mmm

—Y eso te molesta—sonríe—nunca hubiera imaginado que tú te volverías loco por una chica como Ariana

—No me molestes—dice sonrojado—ahí vienen

—Espera Ariana—dice Aioria—no me respondiste

—jumm a ver intenta adivinar

—Veamos...Mü

—No

—¿Aldebarán?, ¿Death Mask?

—No ninguno

—¿Milo?, ¿Shura?, ¿Seiya?, ¿Ikki?

— Ahmm...no, no, no y no

—¿Dohko?, ¿Shiryu?, ¿Shun?

—jajaja no

—¿Por qué nos están nombrando?—susurra Mü

—Ni idea...déjame escuchar

—¿Shaka?, ¿Aioros?

—...—lo mira

—¿Los dos?

—No, sólo uno

—...Aioros—mira a Ariana quien negaba con el dedo—wuu espera que se entere

—No puedes decirle

—¿Por qué?

—Solo no lo hagas

—¿Qué habran dicho de mi?—dice Aioros

—No se, yo...—Kanon choca con alguien—pero que..

—¿QUE HACEN AQUÍ?—grita Saga

—uh—Aioria y Ariana voltean

—Rayos—piensa Shaka

—Saga...la regaste—dice Kanon

—¿Qué hacen?—dice Ariana molesta mientras se acerca a ellos

—uhmm

—Nos espiaban—dice Aioria igual de molesto

—Nosotros no—se apresuró a decir Shaka—yo ayude a Mü a dar las invitaciones

—Aja..—dice Ariana desconfiada—y ustedes—señala a Aioros, Kanon y Saga—¿qué tienen que decir en su defensa?

—uhmm que...que...Ikki esta ahí atrás—señala Kanon

—No es cierto—dice Aioria—¡Ikki sal de ahí!—le grita

—No los espiaba—dice acercándose a ellos

—¿Qué pasa con ustedes?—pregunta Ariana

—Nada

—Que decepción...vámonos Aioria

—...si

—...de verdad si metimos la pata—susurra Kanon

—¿Dónde están Mü y Shaka?

—Supongo que se teletransportaron al Santuario

—hmm

**Aries**

—pff que horror—dice Mü

—Creí que nos mataría

—ja bueno ya sabes que no debes espiarla...nunca más

—Si, ya entendí—me disculpare con ella en la fiesta

—A ver si quiere escucharte

—Espero que si

* * *

Uhmm vaya no es bueno que discutan antes de Navidad UwU, bueno a ver cómo arreglan todo :P


	10. Chapter 10

Jeje dios que mal están planeados mis tiempos en esta historia xD digo…organizaron la fiesta de un día para el otro o.o jajaja que velocidad uhmm pésimo, pero para ser honesta cuando empecé con el fic no esperaba meterme con la navidad jaja.

Sumiko: :'3 de verdad te agradezco porque me ayudas con mis bloqueos xD jeje

Kaito: si lo sé, yo también pensaría que Hyoga está enamorado de Camus pero…esta celosito, ya se le pasará jeje

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya NO me pertenecen, al igual que Sumiko o3o**

* * *

—No puedo creer que hicieran eso—dice Ariana molesta

—ahmm no ni yo—dice Aioria nervioso—la verdad yo esperaba que solamente Shaka nos siguiera—piensa

—Bueno, esperaba eso de mis hermanos—dice un poco más calmada—pero no de Aioros, Shaka, Mü o Ikki

—¿Shaka y Mü?

—Si, es claro que Shaka mintió con lo de las invitaciones

—Oh, ¿cómo supiste?

—Cuando miente…Shaka arruga un poco la nariz—ríe

—Jamás lo he notado

—No miente con frecuencia, de hecho solo me miente a mí—suspira

—Te tiene...miedo—ríe—ok tal vez no

—Si ese fuera el caso no mentiría, diría toda la verdad

—A menos que la verdad sea dolorosa

—Tienes razón—mira el suelo—bien ya no quiero pensar en eso— ríe— dejando eso de lado, me divertí contigo "gata dorada"

—No me digas así

—Buuu de acuerdo—mira la entrada de Aries—…rayos

—¿Qué pasa?—dice mientras Ariana señala a Mü y Shaka—oh

—Tengo tantas ganas de golpearlo

—hmp pues haz lo que creas conveniente

—Ven— se acercan rápidamente a Aries

—hmm Ariana—Mü sonríe nervioso—¿qué…—no terminó ya que en el lugar resonó una bofetada

—…—Shaka tenía la mirada baja y una marca en la mejilla

—No entiendo porque fuiste tú—susurra y se mete a Aries dispuesta a irse a Géminis

—Ouch—dice Aioria—sóbate Shaka—lo mira tristemente

—…

—Bien, yo también me voy…—Aioria los mira— buenas noches a ambos

—Hasta mañana—dice Mü—Shaka… ¿estás bien?

—Creo—lleva su mano a la mejilla—no es la primera vez que me da una bofetada—sonríe forzosamente—además no me dolió

—¿Seguro?—tal vez se te haga un moretón

—No exageres—pudo golpearme más duro—ríe

—Mentiroso—pensó Mü

—Me retiro, descansa Mü

—Igual Shaka

Shaka subió aprisa los templos, pensó que hubiera sido mejor subir antes que la chica pero… ¿qué podía hacer ahora?, tenía en mente disculparse con ella en ese momento, aunque prefirió esperar al día siguiente, cuando se le bajara un poco el enojo, ella no mantenía el enojo por tanto tiempo, generalmente se le pasaba a las…4 horas. Como esperaba que se le pasara rápido. Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que se pasó su templo y fue a dar a Libra (n/a: ¿qué paso Shaka? xD).

—Shaka…¿qué haces aquí?

—Uh…—mira a su alrededor—lo siento Dohko, no me di cuenta de que pasé mi templo—sonríe—me voy

—¿Shaka que te pasó?

—¿De qué?

—En el rostro

—Oiga—dice fingiendo indignación

—No en ese sentido—ríe— es que…tienes una marca rojiza

—Ah…me pegué

—¿Cómo? o… ¿con qué?

—ehmm fui a visitar a Mü y bueno ahí estaba Kiki y en un momento de emoción del niño…me dio un golpe—ríe

—Oh, si, los chicos cuando se emocionan suelen tirar manotazos a lo tonto— dice mientras sonríe—bien Shaka, trata de poner más atención, si no te saco de tus pensamientos…capaz que terminabas donde el Patriarca—suelta una carcajada

—Eso hubiera sido vergonzoso, de por sí el haberme pasado a tu templo es vergonzoso—mira el suelo—aunque tal vez si no me detenía usted…Milo me hubiera detenido y si no lo hacía él a lo mejor lo hacía Shura

—¿Y Aioros?—pregunta extrañado

—No está en su templo, dijo que iría al pueblo

—Ah comprendo

—Me voy Dohko—sonríe—descansa

—Igual tu—se despide y luego suspira—este chico oculta algo…¿pero quién soy yo para andarlo interrogando?

—Qué bueno que el viejo maestro me detuvo—piensa Shaka—no me hubiera gustado ir a parar con el Patriarca, la verdad no confío en que me hubieran detenido—suspira—bien, me disculparé con Ariana mañana…en la fiesta, ay ¿que voy a hacer?—dice antes de ponerse a meditar/dormir.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Algunos caballeros seguían en el quinto sueño, mientras que otros ya se encontraban desayunando. Era una mañana tranquila, por lo menos para los bronceados, a quienes esta vez no despertaron por la fuerza, todo estaba bien hasta que…

—Waaaa

**Piscis**

—¿A que rayos?—Afrodita se despierta de golpe—uhh debería callarse—se cubre la cabeza con la almohada

**Acuario**

—Si, lo esperaba

—¿Disculpe maestro?

—Ese grito debe ser la consecuencia de lo que ocurrió ayer—sonríe levemente

**Capricornio**

—…¿debería bajar a ver?

**Sagitario**

—Oh oh…¿Seiya crees que..? ...oh se volvió a dormir—toma un sorbo de café—bien creo que veré que ocurrió

**Escorpión**

—….—Milo roncaba

**Libra**

—Me va a dar un infarto—dice Dohko con la mano en el pecho

—¿Esta bien maestro?—pregunta Shiryu

—Si, ya se me pasó el susto—ríe

**Virgo**

—auch— Shaka había estado "levitando" y al escuchar el grito se desconcentró y cayó—¿eso quiere decir que sigue molesta?

—Le dije que seguiría molesta—dice Shun

**Leo**

—Ohh no se le pasó el enojo—dice Aioria cubriéndose con las sábanas

—Qué escándalo—piensa Ikki

**Cancer**

—¿Y ahora que habrá hecho ese par de tontos?—dice Death Mask

**Tauro**

—…mejor…no me meto en esto

**Aries**

—Maestro Mü—Kiki salta a los brazos de su maestro—¿quién grita tan aterradoramente?

—Los gemelos…—suspira—ven, tenemos que ver si podemos ayudarlos

Los caballeros que sintieron curiosidad por lo que había pasado se dirigieron al templo de los gemelos y cual fue su sorpresa al verlos acorralados y ver a la hermana de éstos apuntándoles con…una manguera

—Son unos tontos—les hecha un chorro de agua helada

—Ariana perdón—Saga escupe un poco de agua

—No me arrepiento es nuestro deber como tus hermanos cuidarte—dice Kanon

—…—suelta la manguera y camina hacia ellos molesta

—Ay Kanon debías disculparte

—Ariana espera—le dice Mü, pero fue ignorado por la chica

—Ustedes dos son…de lo peor

—Qué estafa—dice Death Mask—creí que los mataría—sus compañeros lo miran raro

—Aunque sean unos tontos sobreprotectores los adoro—dice mientras los abraza—para mí ya fue mucho el mojarlos con agua helada—ríe

—¿Ya no estás enojada?—pregunta Kanon sorprendido

—Por lo menos con ustedes ya no, ni con Aioros, sé cómo son los hermanos mayores—dice mirando a Aioros de reojo

—Me alegro—dice Saga—bueno…todos fuera de nuestro templo—dice un poco molesto

—Va, uno que se preocupa por ti y nos corres—dice Death Mask

—No los corro, necesitamos limpiar de nuevo el templo y…recuerden que todavía hay bastante que hacer antes de la fiesta de esta noche

—Uhhh es verdad—dice Mü

—Bien nos vamos—dicen todos al unísono

Esa mañana fue muy ajetreada para todos, debían limpiar sus respectivos templos, tratar de decorarlos un poco, ir a comprar las cosas necesarias para hacer la cena, preparar los alimentos, el Santuario se volvió un caos.

**Por la noche**

—Vaya chicos...lo organizaron muy rápido pero de una forma excelente—dice Saori

—Que bien que le agrade señorita—dice Aioros

—Y ustedes...se ven muy bien—dice al ver que sus caballeros traían traje y sus amazonas vestidos muy hermosos

—Me incomodan los vestidos—dice Rebecca

—Aguántate—le dice Marin

—A mi tampoco me gustan—dice Shaina

—...¿Qué hare con ustedes dos?

—je—las dos se encogen de hombros

—Señorita Atena...—todos voltean a la entrada y ven a una linda chica pelirroja acercarse a la Diosa

—¡SUMIKO!—grita Ariana antes de lanzarse a abrazar a la chica

—Hola Ari

—¿Dónde habías estado?

—Por ahí—ríe

—Sumiko—Shura tambien va a abrazarla—¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar Shura

—Qué bien que llegaste—Ariana aun abraza a la chica—ahora nos divertiremos como los cerdos

—¿ehh?—pregunta Sumiko confundida—¿a qué te refieres con eso?

—No sé, se me acaba de ocurrir—ríe

—Esta bien...a divertirnos como los cerdos—dice emocionada— a propósito, algunas personas ya están llegando

—Oh, gracias por avisarnos—Saori sonríe—ah se me olvidaba, por hoy queda anulada la regla de la máscara chicas

—Wuuu—todas aventaron sus máscaras

—Pero recójanlas—dice Tatsumi molesto

—Uy que estrés—dice Lillianne—uhmm Rebe...¿por qué no te quitas tu máscara?

—No quiero—se hace para atrás

—Uhmm Sumiko...ayudame a quitársela—susurra Ariana

—je, por supuesto—las dos chicas se acercan lentamente a Rebecca y...Sumiko la toma de los brazos mientras Ariana le quita la dichosa máscara

—Ahhh devuelvanmela

—No Rebe, aprovecha esta noche y disfrútala sin tu máscara

—Estas tan guapa como los cerdos amiga—dice Ariana

—Eso suena a insulto—le dice un poco confundida y empieza una pequeña discucion entre las chias, la cual termina en risas

—mmm como dice Ari...Milo está feliz como los cerdos—dice Aioria sintiéndose raro por decir eso

—¿Cómo no voy a estarlo?, por fin veo el rostro de Rebecca

—Ahora su siguiente propósito será besarla—dice Afrodita burlón

—Podría intentarlo...bajo un muérdago—dice Hyoga

—No pusimos muérdagos—le dice Shiryu

—Yo puse—interviene Aldebarán—estarán donde menos los esperen así que estén atentos

—...—por inercia todos voltearon hacia arriba, esperando que no hubiera uno sobre ellos

—Ay ya me había asustado—dice Death Mask

—Yo igual—Afrodita suspirando aliviado—ehh ya se engentó aquí—dice sorprendido

—¿De dónde salió tanta gente?—pregunta Shura

—No sé pero...ahi esta Shunrei—dice Shiryu—no sé como llegó aqui pero yo me voy con ella—va corriendo hacia Shunrei

—...¡A CELEBRAR!—grita Kanon emocionado, pero al instante se puso pálido

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Poseidón—dice nervioso—y también sus marinas

—...no vienen a buscar pelea—dice Ariana detrás de ellos

—Así es, la señorita Atena los invito y quiere que convivamos con ellos—agrega Sumiko

—Ni siquiera los conocemos—dice Aldebarán—¿cómo podríamos llevarnos bien con ellos?

—Les daremos un ejemplo—dice Ariana—uhmm Kanon...¿cómo se llama el chico que está a la derecha de Julian?

—Sorrento

—Ok—toma aire—¡HOLA SORRENTO!—lo saluda con la mano—¿¡PUEDES VENIR UN MOMENTO!?

—Ariana te acabas de enterar que se llama Sorrento ¿y ya le hablaras así como si nada?

—Así se conoce a la gente Kanon—dice Sumiko

—uhmmm

—...Hola—Sorrento se acerca a la chica

—Holis—le dice alegre—¿cómo estás?

—ahmm bien bien, supongo—mira al ex dragon marino—Hola Kanon

—Hola Sorrento...mira te presento a mi hermano Saga y a mi hermana Ariana

—¿Es tu hermana?—sonríe— oh no se parecen en nada...ella es más guapa que tú

—Oye tú

—jeje Kanon no pelees—Sumiko lo toma del brazo—busquemos alguna golosina—dice con estrellitas en los ojos

—Me gusta como piensas...bien vamos—se la lleva por el brazo

—Ahh mi cuñadita—dice Ariana

—¿En serio eres su hermana?—dice Sorrento

—Si—ríe

—No pareces tan torpe como el

—je no parezco pero si lo soy—se sonroja—uhmm

—¿Qué?

—También quiero una golosina

—ohh te acompaño por algunas—dice Sorrento un poco más confiado

—Si—se lanza a abrazarlo—ahora serás mi mejor amigo

—Oye—interviene Milo—yo soy tu mejor amigo

—¿No eras el mejor amigo de Camus?—pregunta Aioria

—Camus es mi mejor amigo hombre, Ari mi mejor amiga mujer

—ahh

—Bueno, Sorrento será mi mejor amigo...marina de Poseidón

—Como quieras—dice Aioria

—Bien, vámonos Sorrento

—Espera, creo que él te quiere decir algo

—¿Quién?

—...el rubio

—¿Hyoga?

—No yo no—agita sus manos—...yo iré a buscar una mesa para los...—empieza a contar—26...creo que necesitaremos 3 mesas—dice Hyoga mientras se va

—...yo me refería al otro rubio

—mmm me lo dirá después—se lleva a Sorrento

—bah, sabía que me ignoraría—dice Shaka

—Shaka ella te va a seguir ignorando—dice Saga—necesitas hablar con ella practicamente a la fuerza

—Mira que hubiera hablado con ella hace mucho tiempo...si no se me hubiera atravesado cierta personita

—¿Quién?—dice Shura—¿de que nos perdimos?, ¿por qué se enojo Ariana contigo?

—Bueno pues...se me atravesó Aioros

—¿Yo?—Aioros lo mira—espera...¿de qué estamos hablando?

—Si Shaka explícate—interviene Afrodita—sólo tu te entiendes

—Me refiero a que...a Ariana le gusta Aioros

—Ya sabíamos ¿y eso que?

—Que por eso se me atravesó

—Shaka, nunca me he entrometido en tus asuntos...—Aioros medita las palabras de Shaka y abre la boca sorprendido

—¿Qué pasa Aioros?—pregunta Shura

—Ya entiendo porque no te gustaba tenerme cerca—dice Aioros—ahora todo me queda claro...pero yo no he hecho nada malo, jamás le dije a Ariana "hey enamórate de mi"—dice el arquero molesto

—Me lo fastidiaste todo cuando apareciste de nuevo

—Uy perdóname por revivir—dice molesto—oye debes tomar en cuenta que la señorita Atena nos revivió por igual...la condición era todos o ninguno

—Aun no entiendo—dice Shura

—Shura el punto es que a Shaka le gusta Ariana—dice Mü molesto

—Oh no me lo esperaba

—Shaka escúchame, a mi no me llama la atención

—¿Cómo no puede llamarte la atención? es bonita y agradable y...no se me ocurre nada más—piensa un poco—creo que solo eso tiene de positivo

—Mira te puedo enumerar sus aspectos negativos—dice Death Mask—uno...es agresiva, dos…es infantil, tres...se le bota la canica muy fácil, cuatro...es celosa, cinco...es tan bipolar como Saga

—¿Y?—dice Shaka— no es perfecta, nadie lo es—piensa un poco—ah y luego se me atraviesa Ikki

—¿Ikki?—lo voltean a ver

—Shaka—empieza a hablar el fenix—en el momento exacto en el que me enteré que te gustaba...me resigné...por lo general no me doy por vencido pero esta será una excepción, así que...a ver como te las arreglas con Aioros—dice burlón y se va llevándose a Shun con el

—Lo voy a matar—piensa Shaka

—Mira Shaka si tu problema es que no le correspondo pues...fácil voy y le digo que sí y ya se acaban los problemas—dice el arquero sin pensar

—No puedes hacer eso

—¿Quieres ver?

Shaka estaba a punto de irse contra Aioros pero en ese momento Aldebarán y Mü deciden intervenir. Aldebarán detuvo a Shaka, aunque corría el riesgo de quedarse sin sus sentidos, pero haría lo que fuera para detener esa pelea tonta.

—Ya Shaka, Aioros compórtense—dice Mü—parecen dos mocosos, ya son adultos compórtense como tal, además ustedes no escogen por Ariana, Ariana ya es mayor y sabe defenderse sola ustedes mas que nadie lo lo deberían saber, así que paren ya y dejen a Ariana decidir SOLA y no rompan una amistad de tanto tiempo por una discusión. Así que COMPORTENSE COMO ADULTOS QUE SON

—Pero...fue Shaka quien empezó a reclamar

—Aioros ya basta—dice Dohko—no importa quien empezó, esto se acaba aquí y ahora

—De acuerdo—suspira

—Shaka...—Mü lo mira severamente—tu encuentra una manera de disculparte con Ariana

—Supongo que sí—suspira

—Recuerda Shaka...no esperes mucho,no creas mucho y no ames mucho...porque ese "mucho" termina doliendo mucho—dice Saga

—Tú me quieres deprimir

—No, solo te digo la verdad

—Bien, iré a buscarla

Shaka se dirige hacia donde vio desaparecer a Ariana junto a Sorrento. La encontró con una enorme sonrisa y se le hacia malo arruinarle la diversión, pero necesitaba disculparse con ella…en ese momento. Se acercó a ellos y la toma del brazo.

—tss ¿qué haces?

—Sorrento, me la voy a robar por un momento, ¿no hay problema?

—uhmm no supongo que no hay problema—dice el chico—bien hablamos más al rato Ariana

—¿Cuál es tu problema?—lo mira molesta

—Necesito hablar contigo—susurra y se la lleva fuera del salón

—oh miren ya van a hablar—dice Saga—…sigámoslos

—Saga…¿no entendiste que no debes espiar?

—Soy un hombre curioso, además…me preocupo por la seguridad de Shaka

—No creo que le haga mucho

—Podría golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente—dice exagerando—es obvio que Shaka no se defendería

—No importa tu te quedas aquí

—De acuerdo—dice resignado—….entonces vayamos a sentarnos

—Te pasas Saga

**Fuera del salón**

—¿Ahora si me dirás qué es lo que pasa contigo?

—Pues yo…—Ariana le da una bofetada—ouch, ¿por qué fue eso?

—Sigo muy molesta contigo por haberme espiado anoche

—…se ve que estás muy frustrada—suspira—bien…descarga tu ira

—Eres…—aprieta sus puños—…eres un idiota—sigue abofeteándolo mientras que Shaka solo mira al suelo

—Supongo que has de odiarme—susurra Shaka mientras deja que una lágrima corra por su mejilla

—¿Eh?

—Que supongo que has de odiarme mucho como para que disfrutes el golpearme así

—¿Crees que lo disfruto?—lo toma de la nuca para verlo fijamente a los ojos—Shaka, me duele el estar abofeteándote, creí que me dirías que me detuviera, no puedo creer que dejes que te trate así—se le empiezan a cristalizar los ojos y los cierra—Lo lamento mucho—susurra

—…—sonríe—yo también lo lamento—suspira—creo que no tendríamos este lío si no te hubiera espiado anoche—le toma la mano—perdóname, me deje llevar por los celos y me comporté como un niño

—¿Celos?...yo…no…—suspira y lo abraza—ya entiendo, que mal, creo que debí haber hablado contigo hace unos días

—…Hablar…¿sobre qué?

—Que yo…estoy enamorada de ti—le susurra

—…yo no esperaba eso, con eso de que tratabas de matarme constantemente—sonríe levemente

—Yo tampoco lo hubiera esperado pero bueno…paso—ríe—me sentía perdida digo…me enamore del caballero de Virgo, el que no mostraba emoción alguna

—Supongo que eso te dificultaba las cosas—sonríe

—Si bastante, pero supongo que para ti tampoco fue muy simple el haberte enamorado de mí, una amazona totalmente…demente

—Si, en efecto estás un poco loca—Ariana lo mira feo—pero así eres tú, no me puedo quejar

—Bah—sopla su flequillo—volvamos con nuestros amigos ¿te parece?—le toma la mejilla—…espero que no se te ponga…mal

—Por lo menos si se hace un moretón no se notará ahora—sonríe—pero sí mañana

—Lo siento—se sonroja y lo abraza—…so…serías…¿un novio celoso?

—¿Celoso?—piensa un poco—puede ser—sonríe— ya volvamos con los demás

—Claro—los dos vuelven al salón

* * *

Waaa . me empece a saturar así que aquí le corto [o sea la fiesta aún no acaba xD] probablemente el siguiente capitulo no será muy largo….o quizás si sea largo xD no sé depende de que tan inspirada estoy o que tanta disponibilidad tenga mi nueva "hermanita" Sumiko xD…..e.e Ariana maltrata bien feo a Shaka Dx T—T supongo que si ha de haber sentido bien horrible :S pero…este fic ya se puso dramático mil, el siguiente capítulo espero hacerlo con un poco más de humor :S


	11. Chapter 11

Wuuu aquí esta la parte cortada del capítulo anterior xD.

Sumiko: aww te amo mil xD gracias por apoyarme con esta historia

Kasumi Tsukagami: jaja me alegro mucho de que te guste mi fic :3 muchas gracias por tu review

Kaito:jeje sip, tienes toda la razón xP juju gracias por seguir leyendo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya NO me pertenecen así como Sumiko**

* * *

Después de aclarar las cosas Ariana y Shaka volvieron a meterse al salón. Preferían guardar silencio ya que no estaban muy seguros de cómo había quedado su relación, pero ante los ojos de los demás ya estaba la situación resuelta.

—Ariana, Shaka—llega Hyoga con ellos—¿han visto a mi maestro?

—Oh...no—dice Ariana confundida—¿acaso no está aquí?

—No, se me perdió de vista hace un rato y pues…lo estoy buscando

—uhmm deberías dejarle su privacidad—dice la chica seria

—Pero es una fiesta, debería estar aquí en vez de aislarse

—Aun así deberías dejarlo en paz—dice Shaka

—…¿Shaka que tienes en la cara?

—¡Déjame!—se voltea y se va

—¿Ya ves?, hiciste que Shaka se fuera—suspira—bien buscaré a Sorrento…ah y deja en paz a Camus

—Está bien—se va a buscar a Milo

—Hey Rebecca—Milo se acerca corriendo a ella

—uh ¿qué sucede?

—Venía a decirte que…te ves muy bonita sin tu máscara

—¿Sin ella?—levanta una ceja

—Y con ella también—ríe nervioso y se sonroja

—Ay Milo—ríe al verlo sonrojado—gracias

—err por nada—sonríe—oye Becca yo…

—Milo—llega Hyoga

—¿Qué quieres?

—Vengo a saludar, ¿qué haces?—sonríe

—Hablo con Rebecca—le dice molesto

—Oh, ¿de qué hablan?

—Vete de aquí

—¿Por qué me corres?

—No te corro—suspira— es solo que…al parecer te gusta hacer mala tercia

—Ah claro que no—voltea—bien me iré…¿sabes dónde está Camus?

—Ahí vas a molestarlo a él—dice Rebecca

—No lo molestaré—hace una especie de puchero—¿si saben dónde está?

—No—dice el escorpión molesto— y si supiéramos no te diríamos, Camus necesita su privacidad

—Bien, ya me voy—va en dirección a Shiryu y Shunrei (n/a:otro mal tercio xD)

—Ese chico es bueno para las malas tercias—piensa Milo—en fin...Rebecca

—Mande

—ahmm—toma aire—tumegustasmuchoeresunachicam uyguapaademaseresunabuenaami gayunaexcelenteamazona—dice rápidamente

—Vaya—se sonroja—no sabría como responder a eso

—No es necesario que me respondas, ni siquiera creí que me entenderías—sonríe—pero necesitaba que lo supieras

—¿Y por qué me lo dices ahora?—lo mira

—uhmm creía que si te lo decía antes me dirías que no habría razón de decirte que estabas bonita porque no había visto tu rostro nunca

—Acertaste—ríe y Milo se sonroja—vaya bichejo...de verdad me tomaste por sorpresa

—Pues yo ahmm

—Te pusiste bien nervioso que lindo

—Ya no sé que decir—baja la mirada avergonzado

—Vayamos a buscar a Camus y Lillianne para que vengan y nos acompañen ¿te parece?

—Pero...¿y si se fueron a Acuario?

—No, yo si sé dónde están

Camus y Lillianne habían salido del salón durante un descuido de sus compañeros. Se habían subido al techo y admiraban las estrellas, bastante contentos de que Hyoga no los interrumpiera

—Es...bastante relajante estar aquí—dice Lillianne

—Si, me alegro que aquí nadie se nos atraviese—Camus sonríe

—Hyoga me estresa

—uhmm supongo que no nos quiere dejar solos

—¿Por qué?, no le veo el sentido

—Tal vez...esté celoso

—uhmm—Lilliannese queda pensativa

—Ya se le pasará—la abraza

—Eso espero—suspira

—Lillianne...Je t'aime

—J'ai aussi—los dos estaban por besarse

—¡CAMUS!—grita Milo

—argh...no puede ser

—Esto es increíble—pensó Lillianne

—Guarda silencio, a lo mejor y cree que ya no estamos aquí

—¡CAMUS BAJA!—Milo pensó un poco—¡SÉ QUE ESTAS AHI ARRIBA!

—Que mala suerte, bien, bajemos

—Te sigo—ambos brincan y bajan del techo

—Que bien que ya están aquí...waa—Milo cierra los ojos esperando el ataque de Lillianne

—ahmm Milo...—susurra Rebecca y el nombrado abre los ojos quedando boquiabierto

Camus se encontraba besándo a Lillianne. Lo había hecho para evitar que "matara" al escorpión, sin embargo el beso que iba a ser corto...se prolongo(y se volvió apasionado), incomodando un poco a Milo y Rebecca.

—Oigan ustedes—dice el escorpión sonrojado—si van a empezar con sus cosas...vállanse a algún templo, no hagan eso en público

—hmp—Camus congela levemente a Milo

—Ahhh...bien me callo

—Eso fue...por haber interrumpido—dice Camus

—Bien, lo siento—hace una mueca—...entremos ¿quieren?

—Vale

Ya adentro Milo les dijo que se sentaran y conversaran un rato, pero Lillianne le insistió a Camus con que la llevara a ver a Isaak. Camus accedió y solo le pidio a su amigo que les apartara unos lugares, después se dirigieron hacia el chico.

—Hola Isaak—lo saluda Camus

—Oh hola maestro— alegremente—¿cómo ha estado?

—Bien, me estreso a veces pero estoy bien

—¿Por qué se estresa?

—Por culpa de Hyoga

—Ah...yo me deshago de él...si usted gusta

—ahmm no déjalo así—sacude las manos— a propósito...quiero que conozcas a Lillianne—sonríe—es mi novia

—Hola Lillianne—le sonríe—...espere...¿dijo novia?

—Ay no te pongas igual que Hyoga—Lillianne se lleva la mano a la cara

—...¿loco?, ¿celoso?

—Si—dicen los dos

—No se preocupen—les sonríe—vaya...felicidades maestro

—Gracias

—ehmm Isaak—dice Lillianne

—¿Si?

—Ven tantito conmigo—lo toma del brazo—ahora vuelvo Camus—dice antes de irse

—¿Qué ocurre señorita?

—Pues...quiero que mantengas a Hyoga alejado de nosotros

—...—la mira confundido

—Es que...no deja de interrumpirnos y nos hace mala tercia—suspira—por lo menos lo quiero lejos hoy—lo toma por el cuello de la camisa—¿lo harías?

—Por mi maestro...y su pareja lo que sea

—Te lo agradezco—le da unas palmadas en la espalda antes de irse

—Hey Lillianne—le habla Death Mask—¿dónde se metieron Camus y tú?—sonríe burlón—¿se fueron a...hacerse un hijo?—suelta la carcajada

—Que idiota, lo que hagamos él y yo no es de tu incumbencia—da un desplante dispuesta a irse pero se detiene—oh mira Mascarita—señala hacia un muérdago que se encontraba arriba de Death Mask—lástima que...no estás con una chica

—Waa no pienso besar a Afrodita—dice el cangrejo asqueado

—Que pena, no me moveré de aquí hasta que lo hagas

—Pues que mal, dejarás a Camus solo toda la noche

—...Puedo obligarte a besarlo

—¿En serio?—se cruza de brazos—quiero ver que...—mira como se acerca la chica furiosa—esta bien esta bien—voltea a ver a su compañero—¿es en serio?

—Por lo menos en la mejilla

—Bien—se acercó a Afrodita rápidamente para besarle la mejilla, lamentablemente Lillianne llamó al chico haciendo que volteara, provocando un beso no muy grato para ambos chicos

—Ahh queascoqueasco—Afrodita empezó a escupir

—Me las pagarás niñata—le dijo Death Mask a la amazona

—No será hoy—se va riendo

—Eso ira directo al Facebook—pensó Aioros

—Lilly—Camus se acerca a la chica—¿por qué te ríes así?

—Pues...—susurra en el oido de Camus

—Oh...debí estar ahí

—Ven, ahora si vallamos con Rebe y Milo—van a sentarse

En otro lado del salón...

—Ay Kanon...no te metas tanto dulce en la boca—dice Sumiko—No te vayas a ahogar—dice mientras Kanon se pasa los dulces

—Tranquila, no me pasará nada—sonríe y luego toma un sorbo de ponche

—Kanon Kanon Kanon...comes como los cerdos

—...—Kanon infla las mejillas tratando de no escupir el líquido

—Ariana...—dice Sumiko—se va a ahogar

—Esa no era mi intención—mira a su hermano—pues pásatela idiota

—No puede—interviene Sorrento—se quiere reír

—¿Y tu que?—Sumiko mira a su amiga—¿ya andas con Sorrento o que onda?

—No no ando con él—lo mira—...creo que estoy con Shaka ahora

—¿...?—Kanon la voltea a ver

—¿Cómo que crees?

—Pues...considerando lo que me contaste—dice Sorrento—quedaron como pareja...¿no?

—No sé—dice Ariana confundida

—¿Qué pasó?—pregunta Sumiko

—Shaka me sacó a hablar, como yo estaba molesta...le abofetee...una y otra y otra vez...hasta que—desvía la mirada—nos confesamos nuestro...amor

—¿Entonces ya son pareja?

—Que no sé

—Arianaaaa—piensa Kanon mientras agita a su hermana

—Tu ya pásate el condenado ponche...Sorrento ayúdalo

—A ver que pasa

—Ariana...¿Shaka te pidió que fueras su novia?

—No

—¿Tu se lo pediste a él?

—No, solo le dije: "so...¿serías un novio celoso?" y el me dijo "si"

—Bueno...dijiste "serías" so...no están juntos—Sumiko se lleva la mano al menton—pero es una posibilidad

—Supongo—Ariana hace una mueca

—Lo voy a matar—dice Kanon

—Kanon—las dos chicas se sorprenden

—Nadie andará con mi hermana sin mi aprobación...y la de Saga—dice un poco molesto—hablando de Saga...debe saber esto

—No Kanon—Sumiko lo jala del brazo

—¿Qué?

—No puedes decirle a Saga—le dice su hermana

—Es necesario que lo sepa

—Por favor no le digas...es más no le digas a nadie—lo mira con ojos suplicantes

—Argh...está bien

—Gracias—lo abraza

—Ya es hora de la cena—dice Sumiko

—uhh comida—Ariana suelta a Kanon y se lleva a Sumiko a la mesa

—Linda hermana—dice Sorrento con una sonrisa—se ve que la quieres mucho, nunca lo habría imaginado de ti

—uhmm nadie lo hubiera hecho—lo mira—vamos a cenar

—Yo iré con el señor Julian

—Oh bueno—Kanon se va corriendo a la mesa esperando poder acorralar a su hermana entre él y Sumiko, para su desgracia la chica ya estaba entre Milo y Shaka. Se sentó entre Saga y Sumiko, no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Shaka y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, hciendo que el rubio empezara a ponerse nervioso.

—uhmm Ariana—le susurra—¿qué pasa con Kanon?

—Oye Shaka ya te vi, no me estes viboreando

—No te estoy viboreando Kanon—abre los ojos sorprendido

—Más te vale

—Necesito que desvíe la atención de Shaka—piensa Ariana y le hace cosquillas a Milo por debajo de la mesa

—agh—da un pequeño brinquito

—Hey ustedes dos—dice Rebecca—dejen de andarse toqueteando

—No nos toqueteamos, me hizo cosquillas—la mira

—Quería saber si te daban cosquillas en la rodilla—vuelve a pasarle la mano

—Si me dan—brinca otra vez—ya basta—le da una palmada en la pierna

—...—Ariana solo abrió la boca, era una de esas veces en las que el golpe duele tanto que no haces ni un ruido

—Auch—dice Marin—hasta a mi me dolió

—uf...—Ariana mira a Milo— juguemos ¿quieres?—toma un tenedor

—¿A qué quieres jugar con ese tenedor?—pregunta Milo extrañado

—Oh yo sé—interviene Aioria—tu solo coloca tu mano sobre la mesa, separa bien los dedos y Ari pasará con el tenedor por los huecos rápidamente—sonríe—Mira así—pone su mano en la mesa y Ariana empieza a "jugar"

—Oh no se ve tan malo—dice Milo—bien ahora yo

—Ok—Ariana pasa el tenedor rápidamente y se lo clava a Milo unas cuantas veces

—Auch,¿qué no te fijaste?

—Perdón...di gracias a que no lo hice con el cuchillo

—Lo hiciste a propósito—dice el ecorpión molesto—con Aioria si tuviste cuidado

—Es que Aioria no me hizo enojar—los tres discuten por ese juego tonto

—Ay ustedes son unos inmaduros—Rebecca niega con la cabeza

—ja Milo, Aioria y yo somos muy maduros—dice Ariana ofendida

—Si claro, súper maduros—dice Milo—tanto que los demás dicen que estamos bien idiotas...ja bola de celosos

—¿Quién les dice que están bien idiotas?—pregunta Marin

—Pues...Camus, Mü, Shion, a veces Shaka, Aldeberán...creo que todos

—Ya veo—dice Marin tratando de no reir

—Bien, déjenos con nuestra inmadurez

—Ay Ari—dice Sumiko—estás bien chistosa

—¿Qué? so...¿te parece que soy el "payasito" del Santuario?

—Yo si pienso eso—susurra Lillianne

—No Ari, no me refiero a eso—sonríe—pero ya hay que dejarlo así

Empezaron a cenar, todo inició bastante tranquilo hasta que Milo empezó a romper el hielo y empezó a decir algunas ocurrencias, sacándole varias risas a los presentes en la mesa. Después de cenar, Aioria sugirió hablar de los momentos vergonzosos o incómodos de los presentes, solo para entretenerse un rato, pero quedaron en que nadie iba a criticar o echar esos mometos en la cara después.

—Bien—Milo piensa un poco—es un momento incómodo...cuando tratas de ligar a una chica linda y llega Hyoga a hacer mala tercia

—ups...no sabía que pretendías eso Milo, lo siento

—Otro momento incómodo es cuando intentas impresionar a la misma chica y una Ari se tropieza con un Aioria tirado en el piso y te tira junto con ella

—También lo lamento Milo—dice Ariana—pero era caer sentada en Aioria o caer sobre ti

—Y escogiste caer sobre mi—la chica asiente—bien...alguien más hable

—uhmm momento incómodo en el que meditaba tranquilamente—empieza Shaka—y...

—Un Milo llama a la chica que te gusta y hace que por los nervios corras en círculos—completa Aioria

—Si—dice Shaka

—Momento incómodo en el que te estás vistiendo, tienes tu casa hecha un desatre y llega Saori de sorpresa—dice Seiya

—Momento vergonzoso en el que tus hermanos entran en modo celoso y sobreprotector—dice Ariana con el asentimiento de Shun

—Dejenme pensar un momento vergonzoso de Ari—dice Kanon

—¿Eh?

—Ya sé—interviene Saga—cuando ellos—señalando a los dorados menores—tenían entre 4y 5 años...un día quedaron bajo el cuidado de Kanon, pero el los perdió de vista un momento y todos se le fueron a esconder

—...Saga...cállate—dice Ariana un poco pálida

—Y recuerdo que después de buscarlos como locos por todo el Santuario, finalmente encontramos a Ariana y Milo escondidos en el baño del Patriarca

—Kanon—la chica se sonroja

—¿Y?—pregunta Shaina

—Que...Ari...ya no tenía cejas—termina Saga—suponemos que se las quitó con el rastrillo que traía en la mano

—Ahhh—se cubre el rostro—Oso social—susurra y todos ríen un poco al imaginar a la chica sin cejas

—Bueno, aunque eso es...gracioso—dice Aioros—...estaba muy pequeña, no creo que supiera lo que hacía, así como Mü y Shaka que se comían...la tierra de las macetas—los nombrados se ponen rojos

—Esperen—interviene Rebecca— ustedes...¿los cuidaban cuando eran chicos?

—Si, era algo...un poco complicado—dice Saga

—Awww cosi—dice Lillianne

—Eran un desastre, pero bueno...que bien que ya crecieron—dice el arquero

Continuaron con su conversación hasta que llegó la hora del baile, fue entonces cuando Isaak se apresuró para alejar a Hyoga de Camus, el cisne reclamó un poco, pero Isaak le comentó que lo que hacía incomodaba(por no decir que molestaba) a su maestro, haciendo razonar un poco a Hyoga.

Saori se sentía muy complacida de que todos se estuvieran llevando bien, claro tuvo que dejar de lado las discusiones iniciales(si, si las escuchó), pero fuera de eso todo estaba perfecto, además de que se divirtió mucho al ver quienes eran los afortunados o desafortunados en besarse bajo los muérdagos, se puso nerviosa cuando le tocó besar a Seiya, pero disfrutó mucho de ese beso.

Al finalizar la fiesta y que los últimos invitados se marcharan, los caballeros ayudaron a recoger el desastre que se había hecho.

—Ay...que desorden—se lamenta Tatsumi

—No te quejes—dice Seiya—alégrate de que todo salió bien

—ehemm Milo—Camus le da un codazo leve

—¿Qué pasa?

—Rebecca y tu estan...bajo un muérdago—le responde y Milo se ruboriza

—wuuu Milo—dice Aldebarán

—Suertudo—le gritan Death Mask y Afrodita

—¿Qué sucede?—Rebecca los mira confundida—ahh ya entiendo—dice mirando el muérdago

—¡Beso!, ¡beso!—dijeron todos al unísono y los involucrados negaban con la cabeza—Anden, no sean aguafiestas

—Bien—susurra Rebecca y jala a Milo para besarlo

—Uuuhhh—dicen los demás

—Bola de anormales—susurra Milo y mir a su Diosa—uhh señorita ¿que sucede?

—Me gustaría decirles algo

—La escuchamos

—Bien—toma aire— Habrán problemas, victorias por compartir, desacuerdos, acuerdos, tristesas, indiferencias, enojos y sonrisas, pero...siempre estaremos aquí para apoyarnos los unos a los otros. Los adoro, son únicos y eso los hace ser un tesoro muy valioso—sonríe—Feliz navidad chicos

—Nosotros también la queremos mucho señorita—dice Shion

—Feliz Navidad para usted también—dicen los caballeros al unísono

* * *

Waaa termine e.e jeje creí que acabaría este capítulo para año nuevo xD jeje uhmm no estuvo tan largo xDD pero bueno ni modo xD. Tal vez actualice nuevamente el sábado(eso deseo) además de que me gustaría subir 2 capítulos,a ver que tal coopera mi cabeza xD buajaja esta historia aun no llega a su fin xD falta que uno que otro caballerito se consiga pareja...por no decir que...falta establecer por completo el SeiyaxSaori x3


	12. Chapter 12

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo xD

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya NO me pertenecen**

* * *

Después de la fiesta Navideña, los caballeros se encontraban un poco agotados, así que, al terminar de limpiar todos se retiraron a sus templos y en el caso de las amazonas, a sus cabañas.

Todo estaba muy silencioso por la mañana, nadie se había levantado gritando, todos estaban muy calmados, probablemente ese día sería tranquilo.

—Ari, no creo que debas hacer eso

—¿Por qué?

—Yo pienso que debes dejar que duerma

—aww Sumiko

—¿Qué tal si se molesta?

—Pues...lo tendré bien merecido—se encoge de hombros

—Bien—dice rindiéndose—te esperaré aquí

—uhmm bueno, ahora vengo...oye...¿Shun sigue dormido?

—No lo sé, deja asomarme a su habitación—se acerca en silencio al cuarto del chico y lo ve profundamente dormido—está bien dormido—ríe— oye me parece raro que Shaka no durmiera hmm meditando

—Sólo duerme en su habitación en raras ocasiones—lleva su mano a la barbilla—supongo que a veces si le incomoda dormir en flor de loto...bien iré a despertarlo—va a la habitación de Shaka

—Cuidado—dice Sumiko

—Je...claro—entra y cierra la puerta—vaya...ha de estar muy cansado—se acerca al chico y empieza a moverlo—Budaaa despierta...uhmm no funciona—se sube a la cama y empieza a brincar—vamos, despierta—en un descuido de la amazona, Shaka logra atraparla entre sus pies haciéndola caer—auch—empieza a sobarse

—...—Shaka se incorpora—perdón

—Estoy bien—se levanta rápidamente—Buen día—dice alegremente

—Buen día—responde y después bosteza—¿qué te trae por aquí?—sonríe

—Aun tienes sueño ¿no?

—No, ya no—sacude su cabeza—whoa ¿que haces?—dice ya bien despierto

—Quiero ver tu rostro—lo gira levemente—rayos...se te hizo un moretón—acaricia levemente la mejilla del chico

—Ah si, me dolía cada vez que me movía

—Perdón—suspira—ahora vengo—sale rápido del cuarto de Shaka y un momento después vuelve con una bandeja con agua caliente

—Eres...rápida—enarca una ceja—¿para que es eso?

—Para tu rostro—se acerca con un pañuelo—no te muevas—pone el pañuelo en la mejilla de Shaka haciendo que se haga para atras

—arhg duele—se toca la mejilla

—Lo sé, pero no es tan malo, te acostumbras a ese dolor y luego...el moretón desaparecerá

—¿En serio?, ¿cómo sabes?

—Mis hermanos siempre me lo hacían cuando me salía algún moretón—sonríe por debajo de su máscara—bueno...ahora quédate quieto

—Ariana—Shaka la toma de las muñecas—somos caballeros de Atena, no debemos preocuparnos por pequeñeces como esta—la mira seriamente

—Shaka...déjame hacerlo

—Que no, entiende que eso duele

—...¿qué estarán haciendo?—piensa Sumiko con un tic en el ojo

—ahmm buenos días—dice Shun acercándose a la chica

—oh buenos días—lo saluda

—Creo que...no te conozco...o no te recuerdo bien—sonríe—¿me dirías tu nombre?

—Me llamo Sumiko—ríe—nos conocimos en la fiesta

—Ahh es verdad, lo lamento

—No te preocupes

—¿ahmm por qué está gritando Shaka?

—Porque creo que Ariana trata de violarlo—pensó Sumiko—No lo sé—le responde

—Creo que entraré a ver

—Te acompaño—los dos entran a la habitación y se quedan helados al verlos en una posición...muy prometedora

—Te dije que no—Shaka se encontraba sobre la chica y la sujetaba

—Pero ya te dije que solo duele al principio, después se siente bien

—Aun así no me convences—voltea hacia la puerta—¿Qué pasa?—les dice a Shun y a Sumiko

—Shaka...no te conocía eso—dice Sumiko—y tampoco a tí Ari

—¿Qué cosa?—preguntan los dos extrañados

—Que cosa—dice Sumiko entre dientes

—Ah Shaka—interviene Shun—tienes un moretón en la mejilla

—Lo sé—suspira—para "quitármelo" Ariana me estaba poniendo agua caliente...que creo que tiene sal—hace una mueca—pero ya no la dejé porque...duele...y quema

—Ahh pero eso es muy útil—Shun sonríe

—Puede ser...pero yo no quiero que me siga quemando—suspira

—No seas niña—dice Ariana burlona

—Eres una pesada—le susurra Shaka

—...Shaka...¿ya son pareja?—pregunta Shun extrañado

—ahmmm—alterna su mirada entre su alumno y la amazona—buena pregunta

—Ariana...creí que venías a averiguar eso—dice Sumiko molesta

—Cierto, pero no sé como averiguarlo—ríe

—Pues fácil, Shaka te ama, tu lo amas...ya bésense y sean felices forever—dice recibiendo una cara de poker por parte de Shaka

—mmm—Shaka mira a Ariana—no lo sé—suspira

—De acuerdo—dice Sumiko—los dejaremos solos...para que hablen—se lleva a Shun

—uhmm yo creo que si son novios—susurra Shun

—Yo también—mira a Shun—hey ¿quieres ir a despertar a tus amigos?

—No me parece bueno ir a molestarlos

—Pero tampoco es bueno que duerman un día entero—ríe

—Creo que tienes razón—sonríe—déjame cambiarme y te acompaño

—Claro

Una vez listo, Shun salió con la amazona a despertar a sus compañeros. Subieron las casas restantes y después volvieron a bajar para levantar a los dueños de las primeras casas, además de ir por las amazonas. Todos fueron a la zona de entrenamiento bajo pedido de Sumiko, que aún no sabía en que podían entretenerse ese día, era obvio que nadie tenía ganas de entrenar y no iba a obligarlos.

—Entonces...¿qué haremos?—pregunta Death Mask

—ahmm yo...—Sumiko se puso nerviosa

—Podría seguir durmiendo—dice Seiya bostezando—si no hacemos algo entretenido me iré—dice un poco molesto

—No espera...podemos...podemos

—Saltar la cuerda—interviene Lillianne

—Ese es un juego de chicas—dice Death Mask

—Es un juego muy bobo—dice Ikki

—No es mala idea—dice Shun

—No pienso jugar esas boberías—dice el cangrejo molesto

—Yo no sé saltar la cuerda—susurra Shaina

¿Alguien más no sabes saltar la cuerda?—pregunta Lillianne y la mayoría de los caballeros levanta la mano—entonces no es que no quieran, no saben hacerlo

—Yo no sé y no quiero hacerlo—responde Ikki

—¿Quién si quiere saltar la cuerda?—unos cuantos levantan la mano

—Esto estará interesante—piensa Death Mask—yo me quedaré a verlos—ríe

—Nosotros también nos quedaremos a ver—responde el resto

—De acuerdo—dice Lillianne—¿ahora de dónde sacamos una cuerda?

—Tengo una cuerda en mi cabaña—dice Rebecca—iré por ella—se va corriendo

—Mas vale que vuelva—pensó Lillianne

—Volví—Rebecca empieza a desenredar la cuerda

—Esto esta enorme

—Así brincamos más—ríe—¿quién la sostiene?

—Yo—dicen Mü y Aldebarán al mismo tiempo

—Perfecto, gracias...salta tu primero Lillianne

—¿Por qué?

—Fue tu idea, pero después de ti voy yo

—Bien—resopla—muevan la cuerda—Alde y Mü giran la cuerda—aquí voy—corre hacia la cuerda y empieza a saltar—wuuu si pude

—Voy yo—Rebecca imita a Lillianne—¿Quien va?

—No me sé meter—le grita Hyoga

—Ahhh—las dos se salen de la cuerda

—Deberían aprender—dice Sumiko

—Pues no, así no podemos—responde Hyoga

—Bien—les hace una seña a Mü y Aldebarán para que detengan la cuerda—entonces ustedes parense ahí en fila y salten en cuanto empiecen a mover la cuerda

—Suena más sencillo—Seiya sonríe

—A ver quien de ustedes sale primero—dice Lilianne burlona

Empiezan a mover la cuerda y los 4 bronceados empiezan a brincar a un ritmo similar, hasta que la velocidad aumenta y dos de ellos se atoran deteniendo la cuerda

—¿Quién fue?—pregunta Hyoga molesto

—Nosotros—responden Shun y Seiya—ya salimos

—Volvamos a hacerlo—dice Shiryu

Vuelven a mover la cuerda y ambos caballeros están brincando muy bien. La cuerda va más rápido y Rebecca,Sumiko y Lillianne se meten a la primera oportunidad

—¿Qué hacen?—pregunta Shiryu

—Ahora seremos nosotras contra ustedes—responde Sumiko

—Muy bien—interviene Hyoga—prepárense para perder

—Prepárate tú—responde Lillianne

—No lo hago bien si me presionan—Shiryu se enreda y pierde junto con Rebecca

—Somos tres ahora—Sumiko ríe

—Cuidado—dice Lillianne al ver que Sumiko enredo su brazo

—Ahh no se vale

—Lástima Sumiko, quedas fuera

—Solo tu y yo pato—Lillianne queda frente a Hyoga

—Me doy cuenta—sonríe

—uhhh mira Camus—dice Milo—tu novia contra tu alumno...¿a quién apoyas?

—uhmm yo apoyo...—se acerca a la cuerda y se mete a brincar el también—...me apoyo a mi

—Camus—dice Lillianne sorprendida

—¿Hice algo mal?

—No sabía que sabías brincar la cuerda

—Si sé, pero no lo hacía...casi nunca

—Camus me sorprendió—dice Death Mask

—ja, a mí también—dice Afrodita—es curioso verlo jugando a eso

—A ver...—interviene Aioros—¿y quién decía que debíamos madurar?—dice alto para que Mü lo escuche

—ahmm hay algunas excepciones—responde sonrojado

—...en ese caso yo también quiero saltar—dice Aioros

—Espérate a que nosotros acabemos—Camus lo voltea a ver

—uhmm está bien—Aioros mira a sus compañeros—¿alguno quiere brincar conmigo?—muestra una gran sonrisa—...si no me dicen yo escojo—los mira molesto

—ahmm yo—le dice Shura—sólo espero no cortar la cuerda

—Tranquilo—le da unas palmadas en la espalda—¿quién más?—les grita

—Yo—grita Ariana y se acerca a ellos junto con Shaka—...¿qué estan haciendo?

—Saltar la cuerda

—Va, si lo hago—ríe—vas Shaka, brinquemos

—No no, no sé hacerlo

—Yo tampoco—interviene Shura—pero lo voy a intentar

—wuuu Camus les ganó—dice Milo contento

—¿Qué?—dice Ariana confundida

—ahh es que Camus brincó contra Lillianne y Hyoga—ríe—y les ganó

—No creí que Camus supiera saltar la cuerda

—Ni yo, pero ahí lo tienes

—Voy yo—dice la chica emocionada y se va a parar junto a Mü

—ahmm Ari...no creo que al lado mío hagas mucho

—Tú no dejes de mover esta cosa—espera un poco y se mete en la cuerda—ajaja pensé que me iba a pegar—empieza a caminar/brincar y termina frente a Aldebarán

—mmm ¿cómo llegaste aquí son enredarte?

—Práctica—ríe—ya métase alguien más

—Voy—grita Aioros y se mete a brincar con la chica—Ven Shura

—No sabía que debía meterme con la cuerda en movimiento

—Mira Shura—le dice Shaka—tu ve la cuerda y cuando llegue a cierta posición...corres y te metes

—No sé cual sea esa posición

—...bien, entonces yo te digo cuando debes correr

—De acuerdo—se prepara

—uhmm ahora—ve que Shura no corre—...ahora...ahora...ahora...ahora...Shura muevete—le dice molesto

—Ay Shura—Aioros sale y va con su amigo

—Oigan, esto si cansa—dice Ariana mientras sale

—...—Shaka corre y cruza la cuerda para ir con Ariana

—...y yo que pensé que Shaka saltaría—dice Saga

—Yo pensé lo mismo—dice Kanon—se veía tan decidido...espera...Shaka fue con Ariana—corre para or con su hermana pero es golpeado por la cuerda

—Por eso es necesario fijarse—Shaka se cerca a él

—owww perdón Kanon—dice Mü

—Mi cara—empieza a sobársela—duele mucho

—Pues como no te va a doler—Saga también se acerca—te dio un latigazo bien fuerte

—Esa es una de las razones por las que no me atrevo a meterme así a la cuerda—susurra Hyoga

—Bueno...los que no saben meterse...practiquen pasándose de un lado a otro...igual que Shaka

—Es que...no pusimos atención a lo que hizo—responde Seiya

—Hazlo otra vez—Ariana empuja a Shaka

—No, ¿qué tal que esta vez me pasa como a tu hermano?

—Yo digo que lo hizo...para recibir la atención de Sumiko—le susurra y le señala a Kanon siendo atendido por Sumiko

—Ya decía yo que no es tan torpe como para aventarse a lo tonto—susurra—bien lo haré

—wuu...ahora sí bola de bastardos...pónganle atención a Shaka

—Otra vez tu y tu "bola de bastardos"—dice Shiryu

—Decir eso me pone feliz como los cerdos

—Aquí voy—piensa Shaka—Mü, Aldebarán...ya pueden volver a girarla

—De acuerdo

—Listo...ahora—se dijo Shaka y se pasó—waaa

—¿Qué te pasa?—dice Saga

—La cuerda me nalgueó—dice como si nada

—¿Te sobo?—le pregunta Ariana

—hmp Ari—Shaka se sonroja

—No bueno, si no quieres no

—Ahhh...—dice Milo—no mejor no digo nada

—¿Qué ibas a decir?—pregunta Shaina

—No ya nada, porque luego se van contra mi y me pegan, me insultan, me maltratan, me ofenden y me hacen bullying

—Cálmate bullying—dice Aioria

—Es que luego se ponen de agresivos

—jumm puedes estar seguro que no te haremos nada—dice Saga

—Me siento un poco más tranquilo—suspira—bien...—se acerca a Shaka y le hace "cerillito"—je, siempre he querido hacer esto—ríe

—Milo, eso me molesta—dice Shaka

—Déjalo Milo—lo regaña Aioros

—Milo deja de hacerle bullying a mi novio—dice Ariana molesta

—aja...—dice Milo sonriente—...oh...ahora moriré—suelta a Shaka

—jumm sólo yo puedo maltratarlo—se cuelga de Shaka

—Eso no es bueno—Shaka la mira

—¿Novio?—Saga y Kanon tenían un tic—¡NO!, no te damos permiso

—No necesito su permiso

—Wuuu felicidades—las amazonas brincan sobre Ariana

—Ahh me violan—dice asustada

—No exageres—dice Rebecca

—mmm sigamos jugando—dice Shun

—ehh si—dicen todos

—Yo digo—empieza Marin—que los doce dorados brinquen a la vez

—¿Estás loca?

—No, me parece algo entretenido

—Apoyo a Marin—dicen las amazonas y los bronceados

—No se vale,¿yo no brinco?—dice Kanon

—...los doce dorados...y Kanon—se corrige Marin

—Ni muerto—dice Death Mask

—Anda Mascarita—Ariana se acerca a él—sólo una vez

—pff de acuerdo...UNA vez—dice resignado

—Nos vamos a matar—pensó Dohko

—Saltar los...trece—piensa Afrodita—me voy a llevar unos buenos pisotones

—Que vergüenza—susurra Milo

—Colóquense en fila—dice Marin tomando un extremo de la cuerda

—¿Listos?—dice Shiryu tomando el otro extremo

—No—responden al unísono

—Lástima—empiezan a mover la cuerda

—jumm empezamos bien—dice Mü

—No creo que duremos mucho—le dice Saga

—waa mi cara

—Kanon...

—No fui yo—le responde—fue Shura

—Sabía que no duraría tanto nuestra sincronía

Los dorados siguieron saltando y se entretenían bastante al ver quienes si brincaban correctamente. A pesar de que no le gustaba ese juego se sentía satisfecho al ser de los últimos en salir.

Después de ellos, brincaron los bronceados, aunque no duraron mucho debido a que Seiya los tiró a todos a la primera. Por último brincaron las amazonas, en compañía de Kiki que se había reunido apenas con ellos, las chicas se burlaban de los caballeros ya que ellos ya lucían agotados y ellas seguían en perfecto estado.

—Ya basta—dice Afrodita—ya me aburrí, hagamos otra cosa

—¿Cómo qué?

—No sé

—uhmm vayamos por la señorita Atena para que venga a divertirse con nosotros

—Pero...es la diosa Atena

—¿Y que? También tiene derecho a divertirse—dice Shaina

—Bien, vamos por ella—dice Seiya— a lo mejor y se le ocurre alguna actividad

* * *

Je tanta falta de imaginación tengo que los puse a saltar la cuerda xD jeje bien...para el prox capítulo...tengo dos opciones...que jueguen futbol o a la botella o ambas...acepto sugerencias xP y uhmm si quieren que algún otro personaje aparezca dígame y yo lo pongo xD ah quiero decirles: ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! :3


	13. Chapter 13

Holis, vengo "rápido" a dejarles el capítulo 13 :3(tengo que estudiar —3—). Hace una semana volvi a clases y...ya tengo toneladas de tarea —.—...volvere a tardarme bastante para publicar los capítulos :/ gomen.

Bien...omitiendo el punto de mi tarea xD...este capítulo lo hicimos entre Sumiko y yo xD(pero mayormente Sumiko :3), very thank you

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya NO me pertenecen**

* * *

—uhmm la señorita Atena si tiene derecho a divertirse pero...no creo que deba de estar tonteando—dice Aioros

—¿Y qué?, nosotros somos sus caballeros y tampoco deberíamos estar tonteando pero aun así lo hacemos—responde Milo—hay momentos para todo, y es momento de relajarnos y divertirnos

—Bueno…de acuerdo—dice Aioros

—Que bien que has entendido—Milo sonríe

—Ya vamos por ella—dice Seiya

—Ve tú por ella—Kanon se sienta en una roca—anda, aquí esperamos

—Holgazán—piensa Sumiko—Vamos Seiya, te acompaño

—Ahhh…de acuerdo—Seiya sonríe y van por Saori

—¿Creen que logren convencerla de venir?—dice Mü

—Claro que sí maestro—dice Kiki con una gran sonrisa

Después de 30 minutos de espera, Seiya y Sumiko vuelven acompañados por su diosa.

—Mis queridos caballeros—empieza a hablar— Seiya me comentó que les gustaría que me divirtiera junto con ustedes—los mira

—ahmm si señorita Atena—responden al unísono

—Bueno…—se cruza de brazos— ¿Qué esperamos?—dice Saori rompiendo su vestido blanco y dejando ver unos jeans, una franela lila y unos tenis

—Vaya, jamás lo hubiera imaginado—dice Saga

—Lo mismo digo—dicen los demás

—jeje una debe prepararse—dice Saori con un leve sonrojo

—Usted es grandiosa—dice Marin

—Y bien…¿qué es lo que haremos?—dice Saori sonriendo

—Es verdad, ¿qué jugaremos?—dice Lillianne abrazando a Camus y mira a Hyoga de forma asesina, claro que el cisne no se percató de esto

—A….¡las escondidas!—sugiere Ariana

—De acuerdo—dice Saori—…pero después jugamos a la botella—dice decidida

—mmm claro—dicen los bronceados

—Perfecto, ¿quién cuenta?—pregunta Rebecca

—Hagamos esto democráticamente—Saori lleva sus manos a la cintura

—Bien, yo propongo a Kanon—Ariana señala a su hermano

—¿Por qué yo?, me rehúso—dice el gemelo menor

—Yo propongo a Hyoga—dice Lillianne

—Eres una…—Hyoga no logra terminar ya que Rebecca le tapa la boca y Lillianne ríe maléficamente

—Pues…yo propongo a Ikki—dice Shun

—…Ya no me agrada este juego—susurra y se cruza de brazos

—Yo…yo…yo propongo a Shura—dice Sumiko

—Muy bien, ya están los candidatos—Saori aplaude un par de veces— ahora ¿por quién votan?...yo voto por Shura

—¡HYOGA!—grita Lillianne

—Kanon—dicen Saga y Ariana al mismo tiempo

—Shura—dicen Death Mask, Afrodita y Sumiko

—Los odio—piensa Shura

Después de un largo rato de votaciones democráticas, quien termino contando fue Shura. Al principio se negó, pero después Saori se lo ordeno y no le quedó de otra.

—Bien bien, cuento yo—dice resignado—¿hasta qué número?

—200—dice Aioros

—…Ok—se voltea y se cubre los ojos—ya váyanse

—Corran—dicen los gemelos antes de salir corriendo

—No creo que haya mucha prisa—susurra Lillianne— pero…también nos vamos—jala a Camus y se lo lleva

—Ah no es justo—Hyoga trata de seguirlos

—Nosotros también deberíamos irnos—dice Saori

—Sí, tiene razón—todos se separan y se van a esconder

**Afrodita y Death Mask**

—Ohh no entiendo porque estoy jugando esto—dice Death Mask

—Quizas...querías sentirte...joven de nuevo—le responde su compañero

—No soy tan viejo—susurra Death Mask—supongo que accedí ya que no hay nada mejor que hacer

—Pudiste haber ido a entrenar

—¿Con quién?, nadie tiene ganas de entrenar el día de hoy—se detiene—wuuu encontre un escondite—se esconde detras de unas ruinas

—Oye...¿no se supone que los bronceados habían venido a entrenar?—se esconde con su amigo—solo los he visto haciéndolo una vez

—Ya lo volverán a hacer—dice despreocupado—ahora...cierra la boca

**Shiryu, Dohko, Mü y Kiki**

—¿Por...qué nos escondemos en grupo?—dice Dohko confundido

—uhmm buena pregunta—Mü ríe

—Así será mas fácil que nos encuentre—dice Shiryu

—Pues si quieres vete a buscar otro escondite—dice Mü

—ahmm no...ya me callo

—Y ya no te muevas—dice Kiki—se puede notar el movimiento de las cortinas...y el Patriarca puede descubrirnos también

Este cuarteto se encontraba oculto en la Sala del Patriarca, como si no hubiera mucho espacio ahí, los cuatro se ocultaron tras la misma cortina.

—Bueno ya—susurra el dragón

—Shhhh—lo calla Dohko

—Shhh...Dohko—susurra Mü

—Ya todos callados—dice Kiki

**Aioros y Saga**

—Hacía mucho que no juego esto—dice Aioros con un poco de nostalgia

—mmm desde que Ariana se rasuró las cejas...ya no me gustó que jugaran a esto

—jaja jamás superaré eso—Aioros le da unas palmadas en la espalda

—Deberías—Saga lo mira feo

—Bien...—voltea hacia todos lados—hey...¿dónde está Kanon?, ¿no venía detras de nosotros?

—Se me perdió...—se encoge de hombros—chance y está con Sumiko

—Ya me mojé—el arquero suspira

—¿Qué esperabas?, estamos en la bañera—se ríe

—Somos bien originales...nos escondemos en el baño—ríe

—pff si—sonríe— ya hay que guardar silencio

—Claro—sonríe y se apoya en sus rodillas

—Aioros...

—¿Si?

—Perdóname

—¿Por qué?—enarca una ceja

—Por acusarte de traición y mandar a asesinarte

—Ahh—lo mira y sonríe levemente—ya no te preocupes por eso...sin rencores

—Perdón

—Ya Saga shhh

**Aldebarán, Shun, June e Ikki**

—Que tonto—dice Ikki entre dientes

—Es un juego entretenido hermano—Shun sonríe

—A mi siempre me encuentran rápido—dice Aldebarán

—uhmm no veo por qué—susurra Ikki

—Ojala y estas columnas no se nos vengan encima—dice June tomando a Shun del brazo

—Descuida—le dice Aldebarán—aunque esten hechas pedazos aún aguantan—en ese momento ven que unas columnas cercanas a ellos se derrumban—bueno...algunas si aguantan

—Tonto...y además peligroso, este juego no podria ser mejor—dice el fenix molesto

—Ikki...me parece que hoy no estás de muy buen humor—dice Shun

—No lo estoy

—ahh...¿por qué?

—shhh guarda silencio

**Seiya y Saori**

—Saori me sorprendiste

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que...aceptaste jugar con nosotros...y también me sorprendio tu curioso modo de cambiar de ropa—ríe

—ahh siempre quise hacer eso—sonríe

—Esta bien—sonríe—a veces es necesario salir de la rutina

—Lo sé—lo abraza—bah escondidos en la cocina de Aldebarán

—Oh agradece que no estamos apretujados en otro sitio

—jaja tienes razón

**Kanon y Sumiko**

—je creí que te esconderías con tu hermano

—Pues ese era mi plan—se rasca la cabeza—pero ahora busco escondite contigo—ríe

—uhmm—mira a su alrededor—no sabía que había un río cercano al Santuario—se detiene a pensar—Oye...¿no es trampa el que hallamos salido del Santuario?

—Pues yo creo que...—Kanon voltea—waa ahí viene Shura

—¿Ya acabo de contar?—dice sorprendida—¿cómo nos encontró tan rápido?

—No oculaste tu cosmos—Kanon la mira seriamente

—ups—es empujada por el gemelo menor y ambos caen al río

—Moriré ahogado—dice Kanon sarcásticamente al ver que el agua le llegaba a la cintura

—Fuiste marina de Poseidón...vivías bajo el agua

—Estaba siendo sarcástico—la mira—además con Poseidón...era una cosa distinta

—1,2,3 por ustedes—Shura corre hacia ellos

—Rayos...perdimos—

—wuu ire por los demás—se va

**Hyoga y Shaina**

—No comprendo como es que termine escondiendome contigo

—Porque Camus y Lillianne no te quisieron con ellos

—uhmm no es justo que me hagan a un lado

—Si, si es justo, no deberías hacerles mala tercia

—Yo creí que tu les harías mala tercia a Seiya y Saori

—No veo porque pensaste eso

—¿No amabas a Seiya?

—Si, él lo sabe, pero si no siente lo mismo por mi...no puedo obligarlo—voltea hacia el—¿acaso tu amas a Camus?

—hmp no Shaina—se sonroja por la vergüenza

—jajaja es que como que creo que te le quieres pegar mucho...ni siquiera Milo se le pega tanto,él si le da su espacio

—Tengo calor—Hyoga cambia el tema

—Estamos...es el techo de Aries, aquí arriba pega mucho el Sol

—Extraño Siberia

—Como digas—se recuesta—te sugiero que te agaches, sentado pueden verte

—Hey,¿esa no es Lillianne?

—¿uh?—se incorpora—es verdad, creí que se había escondido con Camus

—Creo que lo está buscando—dice Hyoga serio

**Camus y Lillianne**

—Camus...Camus—Lillianne entra a Aries—vaya, me volteo un momento y se desaparece—suspira—Camus ¿estás aquí?

—Estoy en el cuarto de Mü

—Ahh, ya voy

Lillianne se dirige a la habitación del carnero, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver al acuariano tumbado sobre la cama y con una copa de vino en la mano

—¡CAMUS!—grita molesta

—Hola Lilly—sonríe levemente y la mira

—¿Está bueno el vino?—se cruza de brazos

—Si,bastante, no creí que Mü tendría un vino tan bueno—dice Camus mientras que Lillianne se cae estilo anime

—Ay, no es posible—sacude su cabeza—uh...waa—se acerca a Camus rápidamente, lo jala y se mete con el al armario

—¿Qué sucede?

—Shura...sentí su cosmos

—Ah...entonces silencio—toma su rostro y le quita la máscara

—Hey, ¿qué haces?

—Te hago guardar silencio

—Si cla..—Camus le roba un beso—hmm ya que—piensa y continua con el beso

—...Creo que...les daré más tiempo—susurra Shura y sale de Aries—ahora subiré por Hyoga y Shaina—ríe por lo bajo

**Milo y Rebecca**

—¿Por qué...no nos escondimos?—pregunta Rebecca confundida

—Simple,si Shura se acerca podemos sentir su cosmos y subir rápidamente a este árbol—golpea levemente el tronco

—Ahh...no sé trepar

—¿No?—sonríe perversamente—mmm—se acerca a la chica

—¿Por qué sonríes así?

—Por nada en especial, solo por...—se acerca rápidamente y le quita la máscara—ésto

—Milo...devuélvemela—lo mira torvamente

—Ay que susto—ríe y trepa al árbol—ven por ella entonces

—Eres un tramposo

—Anda, ven por ella—equilibra la máscara en una rama más alta—...oh oh

—¿ah?—Rebecca apenas iba a girarse cuando Milo la sujeto y la jaló hacia arriba—waaa Milo déjame

—Shura se acerca—la mira—deja de retorcerte, así no podre subirte bien

—Pues bien, mejor que ya me vea

—oww estás sonrojada

—Me da vergùenza que me estés sujetando así

—Tan linda como una manzana—le sonríe y la hace aumentar su rubor

—Ya Milo—hace una mueca

—Bien—la sube al árbol—¿contenta?

—Déjame pensar...no—lo mira—dame mi máscara

—¿Para qué te escondes?, ya he visto tu rostro

—Pues si, pero la ley no aplicaba en ese momento, hoy si

—¡YA LOS VI!—dice Shura desde abajo

—Ahh muy bien—dice Milo—bajamos luego

—Bien, los veré en un rato—se va

—...Rebecca, eso quiere decir ¿que vas a matarme?

—Eso...¿qué?

—Que la ley no aplicaba cuando te vi

—ahh...no creo que pueda matarte—ríe

—¿Me amas?

—...estoy teniendo una especie de deja vu—piensa—ahmm no estoy segura

—Tengo esperanza—la mira y le sonríe—haré que te enamores de mi

—Si tu lo dices—suspira—ya bajemos de aquí

—Si

**Shaka y Ariana**

—No bueno...estamos super bien escondidos

—Lo sé—Shaka sonríe

—Hace calor—Ariana se tumba pero vuelve a levantarse rápidamente—ahh el suelo quema

—Pues...¿qué esperabas?

—Que estuviera fresco

—uhmm no eres muy brillante—sacude su cabello

—No, no lo soy,hmp a estas alturas...me pregunto si Shura ya habrá encontrado a alguien

—Yo creo que sí

—uhmm—se recarga en Shaka—te amito

—¿uhmm?—la mira

—Que te amito—ríe

—Yo tambien te amo.— le responde con una tierna sonrisa el hindú.

Shura se acerca

— Ari, ¿Qué pasaría si en estos momento te quito la máscara, y te beso?

— Eh… Disculpa la interrupción pero… 123 por los dos…— Dice Shura con algo de vergüenza por haber interrumpido

**Aioria y Marin**

Aioria se encontraba sentado en la sombra de un frondoso arbol a lado de su Amazona sin su máscara, y con las manos entrelazadas

—Si todos los juegos fueran así, me fascinaría jugarlos— dice Marin risueña

—Créeme a mi tambien me gustaría— responde dándole un beso en la mejilla

—Tan lindo mi león dorado—abraza su brazo.

—No mas lindo que mi hermosa águila

— 123 por los 2— dice Shura desde una de las ramas

—Waaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿De donde carajos saliste?—grita Marin, lanzándose a Aioria

—Pues de mi madre—responde entre risas

—¡ESTUPIDA CABRA! No asustes así a Marin joder!— Regaña un León Furioso—

—Bueno, bueno yo me voy—dice huyendo de la ira del león

—Estupida cabra, debería enseñarle como tratar a las mujeres

**Aldebarán, Shun, June e Ikki**

—Por aquí—dice June

— Apurate Ikki

— Ya voy Aldebaran

—Apurense si quieren ganar— Dice Shun

Los tres santos y la amazona se encontraban desplazandose entre ruinas, para llegar al punto de encuentro para ser libres. Cuando llegan ven a que la mayoría se encontraba ya ahi.

—¿Qué les paso ya ganaron?—pregunta Aldebaran

—Que va, nos agarraron—responde Ariana, llegando junto a Shaka

— Y ¿Qué les pasó a ustedes?—pregunta Shun, señalando a Sumiko y Kanon

—Casi nos ahogamos en el río— responde Kanon haciendo un intento fallido de secarse

— Y Shura nos encontró—termina Sumiko temblando de frío

— Lo siento—susurra Kanon abrazándola, intentando hacer que se le pase el frio.

— Demasiado empalagoso para mi gusto—el fénix hace una mueca—pero bueno...

—¡LIBRES!—gritaron los tres santos y la amazona llenos de emoción

—¡AL FIN! Gane una partida de las escondidas—dice Aldebaran, con una gran sonrisa

**Shura**

—Saga, Aioros no se sigan escondiendo ya se que están aqui—dice Shura con una gran sonrisa

— No me dejarías ganar ¿cierto?— Pregunta el arquero

— No…— responde con una sonrisa el español

— Ja, vámonos al punto de encuentro Aioros, ¿que más da?—dice un Saga resignado

Mientras tanto Shura siguió buscando hasta llegar a donde se ocultaban Saori y Seiya

—Lo siento señorita Saori pero ya los vi, acompañenme al punto de encuentro

Los tres iban llegando pero, Shura se asombra al ver a Aldebaran, Ikki, June y Shun libres, ¿como podría haberse olvidado de Aldebaran?...con lo grande que es…

—ahh no puedo creerlo

—Al parecer nosotros ganamos—June aplaude

—ahmm no, aún faltan Shiryu, Dohko, Camus, Lillianne, Kiki y Mü—dice Kanon

—Es verdad—Shura ríe—olvidé buscarlos...bueno ya encontré a Lillianne y Camus

—¿Y?

—Estaban ocupados

—Ah

—Bien, iré por el cuartero faltante

—Pues vas, o se te escaparán

—Ni me lo menciones—va a buscar a los que faltan

—Que torpe—piensa Sumiko

—Ya estamos libres—Dohko empieza a bailar de modo extraño

—¡Si!, ganamos—Kiki brinca de felicidad

—ja increíble que no los viera—Kanon hace una mueca—a propósito, ¿dónde se escondieron?

—Estábamos en la Sala del Patriarca—responde Shiryu—pero salimos corriendo en cuanto escuchamos que Shion se levantó

—Con que seguía dormido—susurra Saori

—Si bueno...después de huir...veníamos hacia el punto de reunión, pero tuvimos que ocultarnos de nuevo al ver que Shura volvía

—Ohh ya entiendo

—uhmm ahora a jugar a la botella—dice Saori emocionada

—Cuando vuelva Shura

—oww ¡SHURA APÚRATE!—grita la diosa

* * *

Listo xD escondidas tachadas de la lista, aqui aplican todas las ideas de juegos xD no excluiré ninguna...'tal vez' solo el futbol xD. Uhmm no encontraron a Masky ni a Afro xD...¿habrán olvidado que ellos también estaban jugando? jeje veremos eso en el prox capítulo :3.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Bah...Shura tarda mucho—Death Mask golpea sus pies contra el suelo

—A lo mejor y le está costando trabajo encontrar a los otros

—...se me ha dormido el trasero—ignora a su amigo

—Te aguantas—dice burlón...


End file.
